The Chinese New Year
by DesiringPirates
Summary: Jack is lost, Will and Elizabeth are strained, Barbossa is an ass and Davey Jones is still on the hunt for his heart. Will and Liz must find Jack and bring him back to sea before anything happens. FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

A tall, scrawny little chinese soldier, thinking that he is the greatest soldier in the world, was walking down the beach one night when he saw a pile of something... black and icky looking laying near the ocean. He carefully approached it and saw the pile move, which made him jump back in surprise.

The egotistical man poked the pile with the but end of his rifle, which made it moan. The soldier jumped and screamed like a little lady, causing to have another gaurd at another post rush towards the beach. The soldier creeped towards the pile and pushed it over with the butt of his gun. He heard a smushing sound and made a disgusted face, moving so he could see the pile in the light of the moon. Why, it was a man! A man who looked like he had been eaten and... yuck... thrown back up.

The soldier made another disgusting face as he attempted to pick the man's pockets, hoping to find a letter or symbol or something that who tell him who the man was. The other gaurd had already made it onto the beach, yelling orders at the soldier in Chinese.

"Bring him to the hospital! Grab his feet!" the man ordered, and saw the soldier make another face. "Come on! Or I'll feed you to the dragon myself!" 

This did the trick, and the egotistical soldier grabbed the poor man's feet and helped carry him over to the hospital quarters on the island. They layed him down on the table and nurses began to wash the poor sailor off, wiping off dirt, blood and slime. They undressed him and bathed him in green tea leaves, to sterilize the wounds. After that, they dressed him in new clothes and began dressing his wounds. One of the two nursres held the man's wrists in her hands and gasped. She looked up at her companion.

"He's a pirate! Pirate!" she exclaimed, showing her friend the mark on the poor man's wrists. "With a funny looking bird on him." 

The other nurse looked at his face, and his slightly pointed (yet handsome) nose. "Maybe he's a hawkman." She brushed away the beads from his face. "We'll call him Sailor Hawk." 

The other nurse agreed, and wrapped a bandage around his wrist. Little did they know, the man they were taking care of was not called Sailor Hawk, but rather Jack Sparrow- CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow... even though his ship was destroyed. They placed him gently into a bed, where he slept for a good five days.

(1)(2)(3)

Elizabeth Swann couldn't sleep. She tried, but she kept tossing and turning in her hammock. She sighed and gave up, getting up to take yet another walk on the ship.

Tia Dalma had done alot for them in that one night they visited her. She gave them a Captain, who turned out to be very fair, a ship, even though it was a little bit of a wreck, and some more crew members, whom kept the wreck afloat. Most of all, though, she gave them hope. Hope that they will find their beloved Captain. Elizabeth was sorry for what she did- even though, at the time, she wasn't. She cursed herself for betraying a man who loved her, and felt hurt when she heard his heart break. If only they can find him. Then she'll have a chance to explain.

Unbeknowest to her, Will Turner was standing in the back, watching her. That was all he ever did was watch her. He could accept the facts that she had feelings for Jack, hell, they all did to be on this crazy journey, but he couldn't accept the fact that Elizabeth might be in love with him. He felt it whenever he saw those two together- he kept teasing her, annoying her, and she kept letting herself become flustered. In a way, they were always flirting- even Elizabeth couldn't deny that.

But Will could not find the strength to talk to her. He couldn't find the words to say to her. He felt lost. Lost in his own misery of losing one of the best friends he'll probably ever have- and the last memory that Will will ever have of him, maybe, is Jack touching his Elizabeth.

"I know you're there, Will." Elizabeth said, poking at a knot hole. "I can hear you sigh."

Will cam out of the shadows and walked up next to Elizabeth, looking out into sea. There really wasn't much of anything that could be done. He felt Elizabeth stare at him, waiting for him to say something. When he didn't, she did.

"I know you saw it, Will, so you can drop the whole 'I have no idea' act. I know you saw it." Elizabeth stared down at her hands. "I can tell by the way you look at me."

"Why?" was all Will could say.

"Because I care for-" Elizabeth said, but was cut off by Will raising his hand, stopping her from speaking.

"You know what? I don't want to know." he said, and ligthly tapped the ship's railing. "So don't bother." and with that, Will walked away.

Elizabeth felt saddened by the act, but at least he spoke to her, besides watching her from a distance. She did love Will. She did, with all her heart. Or at least she thought so.

Was it bad to love two men at the same time? Was it possible? She shook her head no. She had to choose- she could love the man she had right now, or she could love a dead man. A possible dead man- they did not know for sure if he was dead or not. Elizabeth didn't feel like he was gone, because she could still feel his lips on hers, and, oh god, that felt nice- it tasted like freedom. But could Jack be her freedom?

So many questions, and absolutely no answers. Elizabeth sighed and straightened her blouse, turning around to see Captain Barbossa.

"Why ye be up so late, Miss... Turner?" he asked, and saw her shake her head no. "Ms... Sparrow, now?" Barbossa asked, and flashed an evil grin.

Ugh... this man knew how to get underneath her skin. "It's Miss Swann." she spat out.

"Ah, another bird. I have trouble wit' bird names- the people attached to them always seem a little... flighty." Barbossa grinned, and turned to walk away.

"Flighty? You think I'm flighty?" Elizabeth asked, annoyed.

"Aye, Miss Swann. You never know what ye want until it's to late. You fly from house to house, ship to ship, man to man, and never settle. Ye are incapable of making decisions tha' concern yerself." Barbossa absent mindly petted his monkey, Jack, whom was sitting on his shoulder. "Just the way Jack was."

Ohh... this man knew how to really get under her skin. "You obviously do not know me then." she stormed up to Barbossa, in a fit of rage. "I am NOT flighty, I am NOT afraid to make my own decisions, and I am NOT like JACK SPARROW." she pointed a finger into Barbossa's face, but Barbossa shrugged it off.

"Whatever you say, Miss Swann." he smirked at her. "But you know what they say."

"No, what do 'they' say." Elizabeth asked sarcastically.

"'Birds of a feather flock together', or did ye not know?" Barbossa chuckled, leaving a angry and confused Elizabeth behind.

How DARE he say such things? It wasn't true... well, maybe it was, but that did not give him the right to say that. But one thing he said got stuck in her mind, and she couldn't get it out, no matter how hard she tried.

_Birds of a feather flock together._

**A/N: Yeah! Chapter one of my new story! Hehe me happy. I know it seems quick, but I came up with this idea while writing TLP Book Two and I couldn't WAIT until I started writing it. I even have notes in my little red notebook about it! So, as you can see, I've been planning this for a while. Sometimes it was hard to write TLP because ideas for this came up! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know it seems weird that I am not writing TLP anymore, believe me, I feel wierd not writing it. But sadly, it's over and I am moving on. Hopefully, people would read this story and enjoy it, because I'm afraid that people would not like it because they expect it to be as good as TLP. Please, if you keep reading it, I promise that it will get better. It's still very very early in the story to judge. That's all I ask. **

**And, no, he's not in China. He's at a Chinese port, in the Caribbean. I kinda sorta made it up. Think the Chinese version of Port Royal, only more inclusive.**

**Flames and everything, you know the drill if you read TLP. Please PM them to me. Feel free to PM me anyway! I love talking to people! (As you couldn't tell anyway!)**

**Happ- you know, that really only works with TLP. But I'll try it anyway. Happy Reading!**

**Chapter Two**

Jack opened one eye. Pain hit him hard. He closed that one eye, and opened the other. Pain hit him again. So, he decided to open them both at the same time and get it over with. He took a deep breath, snapped them open, and yelp in pain. His hand immediately went and covered his eyes, allowing them to focus. He carefully removed his hand and looked around. He was alive! Alive! Now... where was he? Jack slowly sat up, feeling stiff, and placed his feet on a dirt floor. He saw that there were a couple of beds, a very shoddy looking medicine cabin, and his effects laying on the table.

"Ah!" he said, and went to get up, but buckled and fell to the floor with a loud thump! Jack managed to fall flat on his face, and he saw that they were two feet, not his own, right near his head. The boots that were on these feet were polished, and Jack followed the feet up to see a relatively short, yet fearsome man. Jack gulped and looked up at the man. "Oh..." Jack said, and grunted as he tried to sit up. "Hello, there, mate." Jack stumbled and fell back down on the floor. "Could you help a poor man out?"

The man, who turned out to be a general, grabbed Jack underneath his shoulders and lifted him up and back onto the bed as if he was weighed as a piece of paper. The general then straightened up and looked Jack up and down.

"You need rest." the general proclaimed.

"Ah! You speaks me language, I'm pleased." Jack said, folding his arms over his chest. "And thank ye, but I feel rested enough, now if you'll excuse me..." Jack attempted to get up, but the pain in his back, arms, and legs struck him back down once again. "... I think I'll stay right here for a while."

"Sailor Hawk." The general said, but was given a look of confusion.

"That's Captain Hawk- er, Sparrow. Jack Sparrow, actually." he felt the blade of a dagger settle underneath his chin. "Or, Jackie, if ye like. Just please don't slit me. I already almost died this month." Jack calmly pushed the blade away.

"Sparrow. I heard about you from before- when I was traveling back from China." The General put his dagger back. "Where be your Black Pearl?"

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but found that he couldn't speak. Flashes of the Pearl came back into his mind... the crew... her... did it really just happened? It felt like Jack was dreaming about it all. He cleared his throat. "Unfortunately, she didn't escape a horrible fate." he looked up at the general. "Sea beastie. Nasty one, too. I'm glad I'm alive." he said, and moved his arm, wincing in pain.

"You have nowhere to go?" The general asked.

"At the moment, no, 'cause I'm stuck in this here bed." Jack answered, gently patting the cot he was on.

"Stay with me."

Jack felt a little weirded out. "A truly uncomfortin notion. I don't even know yer name, mate, and I'm sorry, I don't..." Jack made a face. "...shiver those timbers."

"Join my army." The General said, then walked around to the other side of Jack's cot. "And I am General Sao Teng."

"Well, Sao, I thank ye fer the offer, but I really need to leave as soon as I get-" Jack said, pointing at the door, but froze when Sao Teng brought out his sword, pointing it at Jack's chest.

"You either leave this island marching, or leave floating in a casket. Your choice." General Teng said, telling Jack his only two choices.

"The Army or... or the locker, huh?" Jack asked, feeling a little nervous about the General's sword, which looked like it was freshly sharpened, pointing towards his heart. "You give me no choice." he looked up at General Teng. "Alright, I'll join yer little toy soldiers."

The blade left his chest and was put back into it's sheath. The General shook Jack's hand and quietly left the room. Jack watched him leave, and waited a few minutes to see if anyone was coming.

"Time to leave?" he asked himself and nodded. "Time to leave."

With that, he jumped out of bed, feeling fine. He was just putting on a show for that General- Jack knew he was there. Jack grabbed his effects (and his pants... he found that he wasn't wearing any) and climbed out one of the windows, attempting to escape into the night. His plan was succeeding, until he ran right into General Sao Teng.

(1)(2)(3)

Will walked up to the main deck of the ship he heard Elizabeth call 'The Wreck', but in reality, it was called Search. He made his way over to the helm, where Mr. Gibbs had taken over so Captian Barbossa could get some rest, and Mr. Gibbs began their lesson.

"It's very easy, Mr Turner." Mr. Gibbs said "Just grab the wheel and go." With that, Gibbs left Will alone with the helm and walked away.

Will became so confused, and was afraid that he was going the wrong way, but his head cleared when he saw an angel walk on board. That angel was Elizabeth, and he thanked the stars that she did not know he was up there, watching her. He saw that she was talking, to no one in particular, looking out into sea.

(1)(2)(3)

Elizabeth sighed. "I know you are out there. I don't feel like your dead, Jack. So why are you hiding? Is it me? If it is, then don't be angry. I might never get to tell this to your face, but... I am sorry. I guess it really doesn't amount to much, huh?" Elizabeth gave a nervous chuckle. "You know, my father use to tell me stories about you when I was a child. Said how when you were only 15 you sacked a port in England, where the Queen was staying, and you managed to get away with a pair of her underwear. I also heard that you were cold, mean, somewhat childish and really dumb, but I don't see where they would get that from." she smiled. "People also said that you were grotesque, but I don't see that either, if you don't mind me saying." she sighed again. Elizabeth was tired of beating around the bush. And she knew Will could hear her, she saw him up at the helm. "I miss you, Jack. And I guess... that..." she sniffed back tears. "I love you, too."

Elizabeth shuffled in her spot, uncomfortably, looking out at the sea for one last time that night, and turned around to stroll back to her room, but she saw out of the corner of her eye that William was watching her go sadly. But, at this point, they both knew that their romantic relationship was over, so maybe it was time to face facts:

_Wiiliam Turner, _Will said to himself, _I think you just lost your love to Jack Sparrow._

**A/N: Here's your dail update! Hopefully, I'll get another one up today, but I don't know if I can. It is still early, though, so I might get another one. Don't worry, the main story plot is coming soon. I jsut needed to get feelings and little junl out of the way first.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yeah! Thanks for all your lovely reviews! Okay, where were we... Jack was caught running away, Elizabeth comes to terms with the fact that she loves Jack, Will is a crybaby (sorry to any Will fans out there) ... I say one more emotional chapter and we are good to continue on with the main plot of the story, don't you think?**

**Chapter Three**

Will knocked nervously on the door to Elizabeth's small private room. Being the only lady on the ship, Captain Barbossa saw fit to stick a little cot in the broom closet of the Search and call it 'The Lady's Quarters'. That man was a right bastard. But, nevertheless, it was a private room, which is what Elizabeth wanted more than ever these days... privacy. So Will knocked again, a little louder on the door, to tell Elizabeth that 'private time' was over.

Elizabeth winced at the knocking and woke up. After a week of no sleep, she had finally got comfortable enough to rest, and that is what Elizabeth really wanted most now- rest. But the knocking at the door kept getting louder and louder, to the point that if Elizabeth kept ignoring it, the person who was doing the knocking would punch his fist through her door. So, she groaned and got up, ignoring the fact that she was in a small and rather tight nigthgown (she had nicked it from Tia's house, along with a couple of other things) and that she could have covered herself up in a blanket and answered the door.

Bright sunlight filled the room, making Elizabeth squint her eyes. She brought her hand up to shade the light from her face so she can see who woke her up. It was Will, standing straight, dressed in his finest pirate gear- a dirty old shirt with pants to match, his hair up in a messy ribbon.

"Captain ordered me to come and get you up. It's noon." Will lied, not about the noon part, but about the Captian giving him an order.

Elizabeth, unfortunately for Will, could tell when Will was lying to her. "Liar." she stepped to the side. "Come on in." She watched Will walk in and sit down on her cot, and she closed the door for some privacy.

"We are about to dock in Tortuga, to get some fresh supplies. Tia Dalma didn't have any." Will said, and shrugged. "Then we'll start our search for Jack." he looked Elizabeth in the eyes. "I know that is what you want."

"Jack." Elizabeth sighed. "Will, I should tell you what really happened."

Will moved so he could hear her better, and she held onto his hands. "I kissed him, yes, and I know you saw it. But did you see what I did afterwards?"

Will hook his head no. He could sense that Elizabeth was struggling to tell her deep, dark secret.

"I fell in love." Elizabeth took a deep, shuddering breath, as if she was about to choke on all the tears she shed in the past two weeks. "And I ... I chained him to his ship."

Will was stunned. He could not believe what he was hearing- Elizabeth Swann killed Jack Sparrow. Killed him out of love, even. "Why? Why did you do it?" Will asked the probing questions.

"Because I was afraid. I was afraid that the Kraken would swallow all of us, when it was just after him. I was afraid that if he lived, the feelings that I have would grow and I don't want that to happen, I-" she started crying and Will cupped her face in his hand. "I didn't want to see you die. I love you, Will."

Will brought her head to his chest and held her in his arms, allowing her to cry.

"I love you too." Will said, then kissed the top of her head. "That's why, when we find him, I'm going to let you go."

Elizabeth sobbed even harder- Will, her love, Will- just broke the other half of her heart. She broke away from him and glared at him. "I don't need your sympathy." she growled.

"I thought that is what you wanted." Will said, softly, which calmed Elizabeth down.

She whispered, "I don't know what I want." and looked down into her hands again. She was making such a big mess- she wished that they found Jack already and end this.

"Well, that's your problem." Will said, then stood up to walk out of the door. "You figure it out. Just remember, I won't be there every single time to catch you while you fall."

Elizabeth was shocked by the harshness of Will's tone. She took a deep breath and stopped crying - crying felt good, but it wouldn't solve anything. She looked out the little porthole she had in her tiny closet.

_Where are you, Jack?_

(1)(2)(3)

Jack Sparrow counted the bars that surrounded his cell for the hundredth time that day. He was left to think about his choice: death by hangman or death by wearing a stuffy chinese army suit, following orders by a very short, distempered man. Hmmm... it was a good year for ropes...

He shook his head. What was he thinking? He was Captain Jack Sparrow! He stood up, but his head felt woozy, so he sat down again. Actually... he was Jack Sparrow, a man in a lot of pain. He really had no choices anymore- his crew were gone, his ship was gone, his girl was gone...

He stopped and thought about her. His girl- Elizabeth Swann. A sadness, laced with anger, filled his heart. This was the first he ever really thought of her after the whole 'Kraken' incident. He put everything he could into that relationship, but there was always something missing. Not only did he love that wench, but he trusted her... trusted her with secrets, trusted her with his thoughts... god, he even proppsed to her! Of course, she didn't take it seriously at the time, and he was joking around, but after she said no, he felt a little pang in his heart.

Mr. Gibbs was right after all- it was bad luck to have a woman on board. Jack Sparrow knew that now. Because if you had a woman on board, trouble came with her. And the trouble of falling in love.

Jack rubbed his head. Bloody hell, was he really thinking that? He doesn't know what love was like- it was probably just an attraction thing he felt for Lizzie. Yet, he never trusted a woman before, sure, Tia Dalma he trusted, but he never trusted a woman like Elizabeth. He never thought that he would trust _anyone _before he met the real her.

But what good was trust if the person you trusted locked you up to meet your death?

(1)(2)(3)

Two days had past by, and Elizabeth was watching the bustling pirate port named Tortuga inch closer. She smiled warmly- sure, it was a heap of trouble, lies and deciet- but, in Tortuga, you just had to love it. And Elizabeth could tell that William didn't. Oh well. He really wasn't much of her concern, really, not anymore.

So as she stepped off The Search and into Tortuga, she decided to forget everything and just be free- something that Tortuga could definetly promise.

**A/N: Yeah! And so the story really starts! I can't wait to write the next chapter- it's going to be exciting! Oh, and in case you are wondering, Jack is in a cell on a ship. He has no clue where it is going to take him, though.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for all your lovely reviews! Now, to the place we all know and love, Tortuga! How come all POTC fanfiction has everyone go to Tortuga. Well, I promise, it's just this once, for this chapter and maybe for a little next chapter. Maybe. Anyway, the story is about to pick up and begin! Oh, and in case you were wondering, the "(insert words here)" means that they are speaking in Chinese.**

**Happy drinking rum!**

**Chapter Four**

Elizabeth stuck a pirate's hat she found on a drunken, sleeping pirate and walked away. It was daylight, and she never saw Tortuga in the daylight, and quite honestly, the town didn't look any different. She looked up at the sky and saw that there was only about four hours until nightfall, and she (and the rest of the crew) promised to be back at nightfall, so they can ship out. Barbossa knew that they all will be back in the morning, however, so he bartered some apples and enjoyed the company of a fine woman on his ship, so the captain was happy.

Elizabeth bit her lip and looked for the pub she visited last time, and found it. She smiled and walked up, with every intention of getting a jug of grog. After purchasing said drink, she found an empty table in the corner of the tavern, and sat down, watching the latest pub fight. She watched with interest until a short, slightly balding man walked up to her. Elizabeth looked up - he was of asian descent, she knew that, probably chinese. He seemed nice at first, but there was a menacing glare in his eyes- his eyes sorta reminded her of Jack, which is why when the man asked if he could sit with her, she said that it was fine.

The man introduced him as Sao Teng, a general in the Chinese Navy. Elizabeth pretended to be interested, but she really wasn't. And this Sao Teng could tell.

"What is your name, darling?" he asked, taking a drink from his mug.

"Why do you need to know?" she asked, with a little venom.

"Just curious." Teng replied, taking another sip of his ale. "What be your name?"

Elizabeth shuffled in her seat and extended her hand to shake. "Elizabeth Swann." Sao Teng took her hand and kissed her knuckles, which, in spite of herself, she gave a small smile. Never would of thought that she would see that int Tortuga. "I'm a crew member on The Search."

"Ah, yes, The Search. I heard about you- looking for Jack Sparrow, aren't you? Well, it's not going very well is it, considering he's dead?"

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at the stout man and got up, knocking her jug of grog over. "You don't have the right to say that." and she began walking out of the tavern.

But General Sao Teng doesn't give up that easily. That's what made him a good general. "Oh, so it _is_ Jack Sparrow you are looking for!" he caught up with Elizabeth on the street. "Why, what an admiral quest. Finding the man you love?" he asked, striking a nerve.

Elizabeth reeled around and pointed a finger into Teng's face, causing Teng to stop short. "Now you listen. You know nothing about me, so leave me alone. As for Jack Sparrow, I do not love him. He's a friend that I deeply care for and I want to find him. Got it?" she asked, venom dripping from her angelic voice.

"Gotten." Sao Teng smirked. "I like you. You got spunk."

"Yeah, well," Elizabeth turned around again and began to walk away. "My 'spunk' is about to go up your arse, so watch out."

"You do love him, don't you?" Sao asked, still following her. "Your eyes lights up whenever someone mentions his name."

Elizabeth turned around again. "I have no idea what you mean."

"Jack Sparrow." Teng said simply, and watched as Elizabeth's eyes lighted up. "Ah, see. You love him."

He recieved a hard smack in the face. That only pleased him. She got dangerously close to him. "Don't talk about things you have no idea about." she said, and with a snarl, turned around again, walking away.

"I like you." Sao Teng called out. "I wish for you to become my wife."

That made Elizabeth stop short. She turned around, staring at Sao Teng in disbelief. "What!" she hissed, staring hard into his face.

"Well, if you say that you don't love Jack Sparrow, then you must be free. So I am asking for your hand." Sao Teng smiled. "I like you. I don't like most people. Therefore, you will be my bride."

"Oh, yeah! WELL-" but she was cut short by a pair of strong arms wrapping around her body, a tissue with a flower placed in it slamming down onto her nose and mouth. In shock, she breathed in, breathing in the noxous fumes of the flower, and falling into a deep sleep.

"Take her to the boat. Put her in my suite." Sao Teng ordered his hired help, who was now carrying Elizabeth. "I have a wedding to plan." 

(1)(2)(3)

Jack looked out of a little hole he found in his cell, which looked over Tortuga. Jack groaned. Oh, how he wished to be out there, drinking rum and even getting into a fist fight or two. He leaned his head against the wall as he continued to stare out into the town, watching it become more alive in the sunset. He licked his lips when he saw a group of sailors drink something from bottles, most probably rum. Then he noticed that General Teng and his hired hand were walking back, a person slung over the back of his hired hand.

"Another poor pathetic soul he-" then Jack stopped as he realized who it was.

It was Elizabeth- his Elizabeth! Jack turned and ran towards the bars, shaking them madly.

"HELP! HELP! SOMEONE, GET ME OUT OF HERE!" he started to scream, hoping that a gaurd or someone would hear him. "THEY ARE ALL OVER THE PLACE! HELP!" he screamed like a madman.

Jack _had _to get to Elizabeth- he could tell that she was in trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I have a copy of The Pirates of the Caribbean, Dead Man's Chest script if anyone wants it. Just e-mail me and I'll send it over.**

**Okay, Elizabeth has been knocked out and taken to Teng's boat, and Jack is acting like a madman, trying to get out to go get her. Will it work? Hmmm...**

**Happy Reading, evryone. (laughs evily)**

**Chapter Five**

The guard woke up from his sleep at the sound of banging and yelling by the prisoner he was watching. He fumbled around, putting on his oriental cap, and rushed over to the prisoner, who was scratching at himself wildly. The guard rolled his eyes and put the barrel of his gun through the bars. Without thinking, Jack quick grabbed it and covered the barrel with his finger.

"Hey! Hey!" he said, losing the act he was performing.

"Sit down, Mr. Sparrow." the gaurd grumbled, and went to go back to his napping post.

"You smell funny." Jack retorted, having no idea what the guard said.

_Damn. That didn't work. _Jack thought, and bit his lip thinking. _Maybe if I use my spoon and dig a hole... no, that won't work. The wood is tough and thick... bloody hell. Hmm... maybe I can knock the gaurd out somehow and steal the keys... _he looked at the size of his burly gaurd. It would take a boulder to knock him out. _Oh, bugger. _He hit his head on the bars and then grabbed his head in pain. _Not a good idea- never hit head again, Jack ol' boy. Your not as strong as you use to be._

Jack Sparrow was at a lost. He was trapped- but he got out of jail before, so this shouldn't be a problem. Well, except for one thing. Maybe two. He began to check a list in his head.

_Strength... not so great. Battling a Kracken made me a wee bit tired. Brains? Hmm... let's see... the left side is filled with water and the right side is filled with Lizzie, so my brain is preoccupied at the time. My good looks? Maybe, if this guy was a eunich..._

Just then Jack saw a way out. A young pretty woman had walked down the stairs, her head turned down so she wouldn't meet eye contact with any man. That made Jack think. How was he going to get her attention? He looked down at his feet and saw a water basin, thankfully made of a dirty porcelian. Jack picked up the bowl and crashed it to the ground, making a horrible crashing noise. The young lady whipped her head up to look at what had happened, and was about to put her head back down, but stopped when Jack motioned she shouldn't.

The guard made a grunt and then went back to sleep. The young woman looked from the guard to Jack, and Jack motioned for her to come closer.

"Come on, come over here." Jack waved his hands, motioning her to move closer.

But the girl picked up her skirts and started to run out. Jack quickly put his arms through the bars and grabbed her, covering her mouth so she wouldn't scream. Her back was towards him, not that Jack really cared, and her head slapped against the bars, but the blow wasn't hard enough to knock her out, just caused more fear in her.

"Sorry 'bout that, love." Jack whispered in her ear. She was whimpering. "Shh sh shh sh shh! Calm down, pet. Do ye understand English?" The young girl nodded her head. "Good. I need help. I need ye to watch over Elizabeth Swann until I can figure out a way to get out of here. Can ye do tha' fer me?" Jack asked, and saw the girl nod. "Don't be scared." Jack gently uncovered her mouth, and let go. "I won't hurt ya."

The girl turned around, and despite the way she was brought up, she talked back to Jack. "What do you want me do?" she asked in a small, delicate voice.

"Just watch over her." Jack put his arms down and heard the gaurd snort. They both casted worry looks over at him and saw him fall back asleep. They sighed. "And possibly find a key, savvy?" he asked.

The girl nodded and remembered where she was and who she was talking to. She immediately downcasted her eyes, avoiding the stares of Jack.

"What be yer name?" Jack asked, curious. If she was going to work for him, he wanted to at least know her name.

"Daiyu." she whispered. "It means 'black jade', if want to know."

"Aye. I had a ship ship once. Named her Black Pearl." Jack said, catching Daiyu's interest. "Beautiful ship, she was."

"What happened?" Daiyu asked, and realized that that was brash. She could tell it hurt the man when she asked that.

"It sank." Jack said simply. "Ye should get going. Remember - Elizabeth Swann." Jack smiled. "Tell her that the 'rum runners' are back. She'll understand."

Daiyu nodded, and dropped her head again, rushing up the stairs to the other story, leaving Jack to sit and meddle in his thoughts.

(1)(2)(3)

Elizabeth opened her eyes to see a lush, red and gold tinted room. She closed her eyes again, wishing that when she woke up, she would see her tiny, moth infested broom closet on The Search. So she opened them again, only to see the beautiful room, filled with the smell of... was that incense? She never smelt it before... it was a rich, spicy yet sweet and floral smell. She sat up and saw that she was lying on an overstuffed couch, dyed red, with gold tassled throw pillows, the rug was a shaggy, deep brown color, the low table had tiny statues of fat men.

She picked up a tiny statue and turned it over, looking at the end of the statue, picking at a felt lining, when she saw it, The familiarity of it was overwhelming- the shape, the chipped gold lining around it, the little hump in the middle of the box...

_... it was Jack's compass._

Elizabeth dropped the statue of the pot bellied man and heard it crack as it hit the floor. Slowly and cautiously, she approached the compass and gently picked it up. Looking it over, she opened it up and saw something new that had been added into the cover of it: a scratching of a woman, who had long flowing hair, a small frame, and a smile that would light up a room. It was her... had Jack scratched a picture of her in his compass? Why would he do that?

"I see you found my compass." Sao Teng said calmly, surprising Lizzie, who dropped the compass on the table and turned sharply around.

"This is Jack's." she said, accusingly.

"Relax. I found it on a beach about 20 miles from here." He walked over to a liquor tray and opened up a brandy bottle. Teng poured two small glasses of the goldne liquid and corked the bottle shut. "Not on a person, in case you are wondering." Teng handed Elizabeth one of the glasses.

Elizabeth snapped her head up. "Why did you kidnap me?"

"I told you." Sao downed his glass. "I want to marry you."

"You didn't have to steal me!" she yelled, throwing her glass at his feet, watching the liquid splash against his polished boots.

Teng just shook his head. "Then you wouldn't have said yes."

"I NEVER would have said yes." Elizabeth hissed.

"Yes, that is why I have..." he smiled cruelly. "... leverage."

(1)(2)(3)

Jack sat back in his cell, throwing peas leftover from his dinner at the new silent gaurd. He smiled as he saw that it was beginning to make the gaurd mad, but he wanted to see how far he could go before the gaurd opened the door to beat him up. Then he was going to make his grand escape...

... even though Jack knew it was a horrible plan and that the gaurd would shoot him before he opened that prison gate, but it was amusing to throw peas at him. He laughed when one flew right up the gaurds nose and he clapped his hands.

"Oh, I think I win." Jack said, gasping for breath. _I need to get a life. _he sighed in frustration.

The guard just rolled his eyes.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. It was a busy day today.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yes, I know in that old culture the chinese women weren't allowed to speak, sometimes they aren't allowed to today, but Daiyu is a special lady who will become a MAJOR character, so there is a reason why she talked to Jack (and not only because he threatened her life at one point, but when you think about it, he didn't really!). **

**Anyway, here's another chapter! Enjoy! Oh, and I know I don't update as frequently as I do TLP, but that's because I am taking my time and writing longer chapters. But hey, I still update every day!**

**Happy... blah. Me tired.**

**Chapter Six**

Will wondered the streets of Tortuga. He was amazed when he found that the bustling and partying of the night before died down around eight o' clock in the morning, allowing for people who remained sober (so, only a handfew, including Will) to walk around and have actual conversations. Will was surprised when he saw Gibbs walk out on a porch and stretched, but rolled his eyes when he saw two woman (barely dressed) pull him back into the house.

"And I thought he was one of the respectable ones..." then he laughed when he realized he called a pirate 'respectable'. He sighed, and continued his search for Elizabeth. He was sure that she would return to the ship last night, but with the way she was acting, Will wasn't entirely sure that Elizabeth was sleeping in a bar or room or even on the street.

He wandered the streets and peeked through windows and taverns, hoping to find Elizabeth soon.

(1)(2)(3)

Elizabeth was pacing up and down the length of the room, waring out the carpet under her feet in the process. Leverage? What the hell did he mean? That bastard! She sighed and continued pacing. She reached her turning point and turned, then stopped and picked up the compass Teng left behind.

Gently, Elizabeth opened it and gazed at the scratching it had inside the cover. It was her, alright- from the hair to the way she carried her shoulders, from the smile on her lips that also seemed to radiate in her eyes. Jack had taken his time carving this- he probably did it at night, when there was nothing to do. The sentiment it held touched her, and before she knew it, she was on her knees, sobbing.

_Elizabeth Swann, _she thought between sobs, _what have you done?_

Elizabeth snapped out of her quiet spell when a gentle knock was heard at her door. She stood up immediately, closed the lid to the compass, and stuffed it into her pocket. Wiping the tear stains of her cheeks and sniffing, she looked at the door.

"Come in." she said in the most menacing voice that she could muster. Elizabeth could feel her blood boiling, but cooled down when she saw that it was a woman, around her age, entering her room with a plate of food.

"Excuse me." the tiny woman said in a delicate, yet heavily accented, voice. "General Teng want you to eat here. Said you will be most comfortable." And with that, the tiny woman grew quiet and went to the corner, to be out of the way.

Elizabeth smiled, and walked over to the small lady. "Hello." she said warmly. "My name is Elizabeth Swann. What's yours?"

"Daiyu." she introduced herself with a curtsey. "The rum runner told me to keep watch over you, Miss Swann."

"Please, call me Eliza- wait, did you say 'rum runner'?" she asked, and recieved a nod for an answer. "Who is the 'rum runner'?"

"Tall, dark man. No name. Told me to keep eye over you." she curtseyed again. "I will be much obliged to do my job."

Elizabeth strained a smile. "Well, then, please make yourself comfortable, Daiyu." Elizabeth grabbed Daiyu's hand and sat her down on the couch, Elizabeth sitting next to her. "It isn't everyday when I can have some girl talk." she smiled, hoping to get more information out of her new friend about 'the rum runner'.

(1)(2)(3)

Jack paced up and down his cell, growing restless. His legs were itching to run- to jump, to swim, to do something besides sitting and pacing. The new gaurd that was watching him only grunted at him.

"I'm getting BORED!" Jack said really loud, hoping that the guard understood him.

The guard just gave Jack a low grunt.

"Oh, hush up. I can't grunt to!" Jack snapped, and stepped up to the bars, to get as close to the gaurd as possible.

The guard grunted, and Jack grunted back at him. The gaurd growled louder, and Jack growled even louder. This went on for a few minutes, until General Sao Teng opened up the door that led into the brig and strutted up to the cell Jack was in.

"Mr. Sparrow, that'll do." Teng barked at Jack.

Jack growled at him and snapped back, "It's CAPTAIN Sparrow."

"Yes, well, your precious Pearl is currently resting at the depth of Davey Jones' locker, isn't it?" Teng replied calmly at Jack.

Jack became silent, and watched as Teng walked up closer to the bars. "As you know," he snorted, "_Captain_ Sparrow. I am getting married." Teng picked at his coat hung over his shoulder, hiding his left arm. "I wish to give my lovely bride a wedding present. "

"I'm pretty sure Lizzie would kill you before you two have a chance at that." Jack growled, staring at Teng with narrow slits for eyes.

"Hardly." Teng sniffed, and began pacing back and forth, feeling Jack's glares on him. "She is already informed that I have something she wants."

"And what's that?" Jack asked, livid.

"You." Jack became quiet with rage. "You, Mr. Sparrow. She has no idea that it is you, yet, but I intend for her to find out." Teng stopped and stared Jack in the face.

"How you going to do tha'?" Jack asked, his voice threatening.

Teng dropped the coat hanging over his left shoulder, revealing him holding a noose. Jack stepped back, a glint of fear and realization flashing in his eyes. "On our blessed wedding night, I intend there to be a hanging." Teng laughed, cruelly, and placed the noose on the wall opposite of Jack, so Jack could see it. "You'll be able to see your precious... 'Lizzie' ..." he said sarcastically "in her royal wedding gown before the world goes black."

Jack shot evil looks at Teng, who laughed cruelly as the general made his way up the stairs, leaving his prisoner to stare at what would soon be his fate.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I made POTC fanart! Come, check it out! http/i86.photo k96/DesiringPir ates/overmyhea d.jpg (Delete the spaces) **

**Jack faces the hangman's noose, Lizzie is still puzzling over everything, and now she has Jack's compass, which had a drawing of her in it. How Sweet! Let's see what's happening next!**

**Chapter Seven**

"Set sail! Heave anchor!" Barbossa yelled at the crew, and watched with satisfaction as they worked.

"No!" Will screamed angrily, and followed Barbossa up onto the main deck, fuming all the way. "We have to find her! We have to search for Elizabeth!"

Barbossa turned around and stared Will in the face. "First of all, I agreed to go on this ONE man rescue mission for tha' sole purpose- ta find ONE man! I not goin' to go and look for a young lass, just 'cause she decided to set sail and wander somewhere else!"

"She's in danger!" Will said, but it was to late. The ship lurched out of Tortuga's port.

Barbossa took the helm from Gibbs and sneered at him. "Young wench is not in danger. She's just run off wit' some man." Barbossa smiled evily at Will. "Saw it wit' me own two eyes."

"What?" Will said, surprised.

"She was not fightin' him, Mr. Turner, so I suggest ye stop botherin' me and do yer work!" And with that, Barbossa dismissed Will to stew in his own thoughts.

(1)(2)(3)

Red was everywhere. Anywhere where Elizabeth turned, there was red. She was beggining to get sick of the color. Daiyu, on the other hand, was enjoying the soft feel of the couch- she didn't have anything like this in the maid's quarters. Elizabeth stopped walking around the room and sat back down near Daiyu.

"Don't you ever get sick of Teng?" she asked, wondering what Daiyu's reaction would be.

"It hard sometime. Especially when he hits people." Daiyu said.

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "He hits people?"

Daiyu immediately put her defenses up. "Only when they misbehave. It been a month since I been scolded, so I have been good..." Daiyu stopped when Elizabeth put her hand up to hush her.

"Okay, number one, this man is an asshole and people shouldn't be taken orders from this man. Secondly, I do NOT see any reason why he would scold you, you are a bright and pretty and a decent girl. And THIRDLY..."

"... you should stop while you are ahead." Teng's cold, vindictive voice filled the room.

Elizabeth turned her head to the sound and gave him the dirtiest look she could ever make. "You." she started breathing heavily, her anger and frustration kicking into full power, "YOU have NO reason to boss and hurt and MARRY people who want NOTHING to do with YOU!"

"And you should really become a mute." Teng said softly, approaching Elizabeth. Elizabeth stepped back, feeling the hostile vibe that Sao was putting off. "A pretty face, a nasty voice."

"I'm not afraid of you, you low lying, salty sea dog git-" but she stopped when Teng backhanded her across the face.

Then the madness broke out.

Daiyu jumped between Sao and Elizabeth and screamed: "YOU WILL NOT HURT ELIZABETH!"

Sao smirked. "On a first name bases now, are we? OR did you forget your place!" Teng yelled, grabbing Daiyu and throwing her to the ground, and started to kick her in the stomach.

"NO!" Elizabeth screamed, and jumped on Teng's back, throttling him. Teng backed up and ran Elizabeth into the wall a couple times, knocking her arms loose and turning around to grab her arms, flinging her onto the couch.

"I WAS GOING TO WAIT, BUT I THINK THAT YOU ARE QUITE READY NOW!" Teng yelled, and made his way ontop of Elizabeth, who wasn't going to give in without a fight. She managed to kick Teng off of her and start to run, but Teng grabbed her ankle and brought her down onto the floor.

(1)(2)(3)

Daiyu ran, with all her might, down to the only person she thought that could help and save Miss Elizabeth- the rum runner. She flew down the steps leading down to the brig three steps at a time, but stopped cold at the bottom. She realized that she had no key, and the gaurd would shoot her if she tried to free the man.

She gulped, which caught the attention of the dark man. He stood up and gazed at Daiyu, a questioning look in her eyes. She pointed in the way of the guard, tears about to fall down her cheeks.

It told Jack that if he didn't distract the gaurd soon, something bad was going to happen.

"GAURD!" he screamed, and started banging on the bars, creating as much noise as possible. "GAURD!"

The gaurd hurried over the bars, where Jack grabbed the front of his shirt, forcing the gaurd to stay and look only at him, and began talking to him in hushed tones.

Daiyu took this oppurtunity and walked quietly into the room, looking around on the walls for anything to knock the gaurd out. She saw the noose, and grabbed that. She carefully aproached the gaurd, and flung the noose around his neck, tightening the knot, causing the gaurd to sputter for breath and black out when his oxygen was cut off. As soon as the gaurd hit the ground, flailing, Daiyu grabbed the gaurd's rifle and smacked him across the face with the butt end of it. The gaurd went still, and Daiyu went to his belt, grabbing the keys.

She fumbled with the keys, trying to find the right one.

"What is it? What's the matta'?" Jack asked hurridley.

"Miss Elizabeth in danger." she found the right key and unlocked the rum runner from his cell. "Must hurry!"

And with that, Daiyu ran up the stairs to Elizabeth's room, Jack at her heels, following her to the scene.

**A/N: Yeah! Jack's free! Now to save Elizabeth! Sorry for not updating yesterday. I was busy, and didn't feel all that well.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Heylo peoples! Another update, yeah! Okay, the last chapter was intense, and this one is a little more intense at the beginning.**

**WARNING: MATURE AND RATHER UNCOMFORTABLE CONTENT. YE HAVE BEEN WARNED- PLEASE, NO FLAMES AFTER YOU READ THE FIRST PART.**

**Chapter Eight**

Eliabeth kicked and screamed while Sao rolled her onto her back and climbed untop of her once again. This time, however, he had pinned her legs down, and was about to pin her arms down,but she started puching and scratching. This was no longer a pirate woman fending him off- this was a desperate woman, a woman attempting to hold on to her dignity, but Teng chuckled cruelly. It wouldn't work- the other ones fought, even Daiyu, but in the end, Teng always got what he wanted. The sick bastard had a wild taste for virgins, after all.

Teng sat up, ignoring Elizabeth's fists pounding on his stomach and chest, again attempting him to get off her. This was it- he was going to take her, and no matter how hard she fought, the evil man on top of her was going to dishonor her. She wasn't ready- she didn't want it to happen this way.

Sao Teng, the twisted ass that he was, grabbed Elizabeth's hips, forcing them to stay still as he untied the strings that kept her pantaloons up. He began to take them off, enjoying the cries from beneath him.

_Jack! _Elizabeth screamed in her head. She closed her eyes, so at least she did not have to see Teng take her. _Jack! Will! Anybody, please help! _

Tears fell from her eyes, feeling Teng pull her pants down. But suddenly a weight was lifted- Teng had fallen backwards, and Elizabeth felt warm, safe hands pull her up and out of the way. Elizabeth watched as a mysterious figure, she had no idea who it was- she was so upset and angry and ashamed at what could've happened to her that she didn't really care who was fighting Teng. She watched as the tall masculine figure pick Teng off the floor and hurl him into the wall, knocking down wall hangings and statues with the blow. The figure then grabbed Teng's head and hit it againt the wall, face first. Kept hitting and hitting until Sao Teng's face was no longer recognizable, until blood now covered the already red walls, yet the stains seemed to stand out.

Teng eventually caught his 'footing', for lack of better terms, and elbowed his attacker in the groin, seeing with satisfaction his attacker double over in pain. Teng stood up and ran to the other side of the room to pick a sword lying on the ground, but stopped midway when he heard a gun click. Teng turned around, and saw that Sparrow had somehow nicked his gun away from his belt, and was pointing it at him, ready to shoot, still laying on the ground. Even in Jack's position, he still looked menacing.

Elizabeth was being cradled in Daiyu's arms while all of this was happening, crying her eyes out. She would never forgive Teng for this- she wanted to see that bastard die. When she heard the clicking of the gun and looked up at Teng, exhaling a breathe of relief when she saw that he didn't have the gun. She just might get her wish after all, she might just see the jackass die. Elizabeth glanced at the gun holder, than back at Teng, then did a double take back to her rescuer.

_It was Jack. He was alive!_ Relief flowed through her body, seeping into her brain, her soul- her heart. Elizabeth now knew that she was safe, with Jack around.

Daiyu kept stroking Elizabeth's hair, radiating warmth and care into the frial woman, trying to make sure she knew that someone did care for her in this world. Daiyu had been in this position before, and unfortunately for her, no one came to the rescue.

She was damned if she allowed Teng to do the same to anyone else, not if she couldn't help in some way.

Fortunately for Teng, however, the gaurds heard the commotion and barged into the room, their guns pointing at the three on the ground, and Sao Teng smirked.

" Take them all to the brig. Lock them up- five gaurds on duty. Never let them even think about escaping. " Teng looked at Eliabeth, Daiyu and Jack, who was forced to drop the gun he was holding. " I have two hangings and a wedding to plan. "

He locked eyes with Elizabeth, who was shooting pure venom at him. The soldiers grabbed each of them underneath the armpits, and led them to the dungeon.

(1)(2)(3)

They were all harshly pushed into their cells- Daiyu and Elizabeth in one, Jack in the one right next to them. Immediately, Elizabeth crawled over to the bars, to look at Jack- to make sure he was real, to make sure he was there. He was, and he was in arm's reach. So she reached out to him, and grabbed his arm.

That simple geture said a lot.

_Thank you, Jack. You're alive! You are hear! I'm sorry, thank you, i've never felt so bad in my life but I feel like hope is now in store for me._

_Let go Elizabeth. Get your fucking hands off of me._ was what Jack had thought, and actually put into words. Even after all that had happened, after he saved Eliabeth from being deflowered (which he would have done for ANY woman in danger), he still felt betrayed. And now he had a chance to show it.

"But, Jack..." Elizabeth started, and squeezed his arm tighter, but it was ripped away from her hand.

"Elizabeth. Now. Would. Not, Be. The. Time. To. Talk." Jack prounounced every single word like it was diseased.

It hurt him. Not only was she the thing that he thought about most, but she had been a friend- his best friend, even. He had told her more than he had told anybody else. And her betrayal had struck a thousand daggers into his heart.

Elizabeth leaned back against the wall, her hands in her lap. She quietly muttered something, and just sat there next to Daiyu, staring at her hands. Jack had his back against the bars to the woman's cell, so he wouldn't have to watch her. Because to watch her and see her upset would cause him to take it all back, to tell her that everything was okay. But he knew that now would not be the time. He must let her feel hurt for a little while, to let her know the pain, more emotional than physical, that she had caused him.

But all he wanted to do was cup her face into his hands and just stare into her beautiful face- to drink in everything about her. To wipe away all the tears she had ever cried over him, and kiss her on the forehead.

All Jack did was sit there, and hear what Elizabeth mumbled over and over again in his mind.

_"I'm sorry, Jack."_

**A/N: A little scary, I know, and I hoped I explained why Jack just couldn't forgive Elizabeth right off the bat, like he had done in many fanfics I read. If this chapter offended you in any way, I apologize with deepest sincerity right now. I mean it- I amd really, and truly, sorry. Good thing, in this case, it was fiction, but if anyone had this happen to them, or knew someone that had this happen, I would just like you to know that you are in my prayers. I know it doesn't mean much, but at least it shows that someone in this world cares. And so many other people do. I know that this sounds like an afterschool special, but if this does happen, GET HELP IMMEDIATELY. Do not wait- time is an enemy in situations like this.**

**I hope everyone stays around for another update! The next chapter is going to be a good one!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So, the last chapter was pretty intense, so let's check up on Will. Him and the crew are making their way to World's End, Will complaining all the way because Barbossa won't look for Elizabeth, Jones is on their tail, popping up at any time. Now, Barbossa is going to make another little sidetrip before setting off again- but why?**

**Chapter Nine**

"Port Royal, straight ahead!" Gibbs bellowed down to Barbossa, who was standing on the lower deck, petting his pet monkey.

Barbossa grinned as he saw the sight of the once magnificent town, now losing it's splendor due to the fact of the political turmoil happening there. The streets were now cobblestoned, yet there seemed to be no one on the streets. The stores were open, yet no one walked in and out of them. Port Royal had turned into a ghost town.

"Why are we here?" Will snarled at the man who called himself Captain. "We are suppose to be looking for Elizabeth- and Jack."

"Yes, well, I thought tha' wit Jones chasing our tail, we might need leverage." Barbossa grinned wickedly as he stared into the town of Port Royal again.

"And what would be here?" Will seethed.

"His heart, obviously, Mr. Turner." Barbossa watched Jack jump out of his arms and swim towards the town. "Why do ye thin' I'd make a side trip like this?"

(1)(2)(3)

Elizabeth sighed and dared a glance over at Jack. His back was facing her, his shoulders moving up and down in a steady beat. She heard him snoring lightly. Jack was asleep, so Lizzie dared a glance at Daiyu. She was dead asleep in the corner of the cell. Even the guards were either reading, sleeping or talking in hushed tones to eachother.

So she dared moving closer to Jack, so close that Elizabeth could breath in his scent. She gently sighed and whispered in his ear.

"Don't get angry. I just want to tell you something." she saw Jack wake up and lean his head closer to her, so he could hear all she had to say. She smiled t

"Why don't you just say what you want to say, luv." Jack replied cooly.

Elizabeth sighed and went to touch Jack's shoulder, but recoiled her hand when she remembered the last time she did that.

"I missed you." she muttered. Jack heard her though, but pretended that he didn't- he wanted to hear it again. "I missed you, Jack. When you weren't there, the world seemed less brighter. And it felt like it was all my fault. Well, actually, it was. But now that I know you are alive, and well... somewhat safe..." she sighed again. "... I feel like there is a light at the end of the tunnel."

"What about Will?" Jack asked. During her whole speech, she never once mentioned him.

"What about him? We don't really talk anymore. We kind of fell through." Elizabeth absent mindly fingered the compass, which magically found it's way into her hands.

"Sorry ta hear that." Jack shrugged. "Thought ya two would make it."

"Yeah, I did to." she stared at the compass. "I was hoping that he would be my light."

Jack immediately knew what she meant, but never said anything. After a minute or two of silence, Elizabeth gently reached her hand in through the bars and carefully put the compass down on the floor, next to Jack. He looked down and stared at it in disbelievement. He picked it up and flipped it open, and watched the arrow spin, like it was happy to be back in the hands of its owner. Then it pointed North- to the picture he scratched into the lid. To her. And he smiled.

Hearing her shift and get comfortable next to Daiyu to fall asleep, Jack said something that he thought he would never say, because it wasn't in his nature.

Elizabeth was about to put her head down when she heard him. And she smiled, resting her head so she could get some sleep.

_"I missed you, too."_

(1)(2)(3)

Teng smacked the hand of the nurse tending to his bandages. She had pulled to tight, and he was in no forgiving mood. He dismissed the nurse and his gaurd, so he could be alone with his thoughts.

_I almost had her... she tasted so sweet... I must have more. We WILL be married the day after we set port in New Providence. Those two will be hanged that night. Simple as that. _

Sao stood up and opened his closet, and fignered the white dress he kept on the ship. Yes, it was odd, but you never knew when the occasion would ocme up for someone to wear a wedding gown. And now, Teng would prove the good use of it. It would need alterations, but the dress would do.

He w_as_ going to be married. And he was going to be married to Elizabeth Swann. Not because he loved her- he could never love anyone. It was just for that one night, maybe two if it was good, and then the bride would get what she deserved- a short drop and a sudden stop. Then Teng would change his tastes.

It worked before.

**A/N: Aww, Elizabeth and Jack were sweet. See, he couldn't be too mad for too long. And Teng? He's a prick. I hate him, therefore, he will get what he deserves. And I hope I am doing an okay job with trying to keep Will, Barbossa, and Jones in the story. But it will tie together soon, so don't worry. Enjoy your update!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Umm... hi? Things are picking up, aren't they? Well, now we have a wedding to see and not one, but two hangings coming up. Hope all of you keep reading! Your reviews mean a lot to me! Sorry for not updating yesterday. I was busy!**

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter Ten**

Two days after being imprisoned, things began to loosen up between the three prisoners. Jack and Elizabeth were civil to eachother, talking about the weather and what to do after they escaped (because, according to Jack, he WAS Captian Jack Sparrow (minus the ship) and he can escape ANYTHING), Daiyu opened up and started talking more- there really was no point for her to be silent now, anyway. So the three of them talked for the two days, mainly because there was nothing to do.

Jack was just happy that he had some company. Made this imprisoment a little easier to bear. Even though the gaurds shoot off warning shots whenever they talked about escaping. But, that didn't stop them, they still came up with plans and ideas on how to get out.

Things were picking up, considering the fact that they were imprisoned by a man that they all hate for their own personal reasons, until one day when the ship docked into the port of New Providence. That day, Elizabeth and only Elizabeth was taken (actually, dragged... with Daiyu fighting to go with her and Jack screaming at the gaurds to let her go) and was brought to an office of some sort on the ship, where a dressmaker was right now. Elizabeth looked around the office. Sure enough, it was Teng's. Elizabeth just rolled her eyes and sat down in a chair, unwilling to move or talk to the dressmaker.

"You, leave." the dressmaker, whose name was Amanda Willis, shooed away the guards. "Shoo! A lady can't undress in front of men! That's barbaric! Leave, at once!" One by one, the gaurds left them alone, but stood right outside the door.

Making sure the door was closed and locked tight, with no spaces or cracks for anyone to peek in, Miss Willis turned to Elizabeth and tutted.

"My, you are a pretty one, aren't you? I can see why Mr. Teng chose you."

Elizabeth frowned. "I didn't chose to be chosen. It was forced upon me, and I'd rather kiss a dead horse's arse then marry Teng." she spat, staring daggers at the dressmaker.

"No need to get testy, little one." Miss Willis said, preparing the dress and pins that she could tell that she would use already. "At least try the dress on, if anything else. It's a beautiful one."

Elizabeth stared coldly up at Miss Willis and said truthfully: "No. The dress can burn for all I care."

"Now, darling, it's not the dress's fault." Miss Willis fanned out the skirt- from what Elizabeth could tell, the fabric was a nice silk, with tiny white jewels encrusted at various spots- diamonds. "When was the last time you dressed up?"

Elizabeth thought back to her almost- wedding with Will. Funny. She hadn't thought about that in a while- she felt a sort of loss over it. "It's been a while." she replied.

"Then put it on, just for the sake of looking pretty, at least for a few minutes." Miss Willis said calmly.

Elizabeth thought about it. It was a beautiful dress, and she imagined how it would feel. Besides, she planned on running away before the wedding, so this would be the only time she had a chance to wear it. Defeated, she took off her boots and stood up, allowing Miss Willis to poke and prod at her body, getting measurements. Elizabeth let her go, better to let the older woman have fun. Slowly, she took off her shirt and pants, stepping into the dress that Miss Willis had opened up for her.

She felt the silk, the sofest she had ever felt, slide up her body, instantly clinging on to her skin. It felt like her and the dress were as one. Miss Willis buttoned up the back and fixed the hem a little bit. She stood back- it seemed like she didn't have to alter a thing. The dress, a simple white gown with tiny diamons clustered in it to make it shine, and a scarf that wrapped around her neck and fell down the back of her, seemed to fit Elizabeth perfectly.

Elizabeth ran her hands over her body, relishing the feel of the silk. It was a beautiful dress- to bad that she'll never wear it again. She twirled the bottom of it, watching the bell shaped skirt move with her. Miss Willis clapped her hands in approvement- this dress was hers!

Elizabeth's eyes closed and she sighed. She pictured a wide, open beach, white chairs standing out against the darker sand, all connected by white lillies, her favorite flower. She imagined herself walking down the long aisle, ending up on an empty alter. That's when she noticed- no one was there. No family sitting in the seats, no pastor... no groom. Elizabeth looked around frantically and saw, out in the ocean, a ship with black sails sailing away- The Black Pearl, leaving her... with the captain.

Miss Willis noticed tears sliding down the young lady's cheek, and immediately put a comforting hand on her shoulder. This made Elizabeth jump out of her revery and she smiled at the old woman, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Oh, well..." she sighed. "Thank you very much for allowing me to use your dress. I'm sorry that I'll never have the chance to wear it." Elizabeth said, unwrapping the scarf around her neck.

Miss Willis did not say anything, just nodded and unbuttoned the back of the dress for her. Elizabeth carefully stepped out of it, and went to put her old clothes on. She shook hands with Miss Willis, and saw the nice dress being placed in a sack, so it didn't get ruined. Elizabeth turned towards the door and opened it up, watching as the gaurds stood by her side, grabbing her arms. She broke free from their grip and walked slowly towards the brig, allowing the cool wind roll off the deck and onto her.

In a matter of minutes, Elizabeth entered the cell quietly, and ignored the questioning glares from both Jack and Elizabeth. She was acting childish, but she needed some time alone with her thoughts, so she quietly sat in the far corner, refusing to look anyone in the face, tears pouring out of her brown eyes.

(1)(2)(3)

Jack looked at Elizabeth, worry etched into his face. But when she decided not to look or talk to anybody, Jack shrugged his shoulders and leaned back against the wall, toying with the beads in his hair.

"Hey, love, something wrong?" he asked, seeming like he didn't really care. But he did- he just didn't want to show it. It was a belief that he had believed in for many years- never show your true feelings, unless absolutley necessary. Which was never. So, never show your emotions. Because once you do, you'll get hurt, and Jack didn't handle being hurt very well. It always worked, up until he met Elizabeth. Now he was questioning his beliefs, which surprised him. Captain Jack Sparrow never changed- that was why he was Captian Jack Sparrow.

_But was that enough? _he thought.

Elizabeth never answered him, and Jack acted like he didn't care. He didn't. Then why was he yelling at himself in his mind?


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I spent almost all day fixing my account, my e-mail account, my youtube account, and my website, which is all done. So I didn't get a chance to write and update the story. If you click on my username and click on the homepage button, you can see my site in all it's glory. **

**There is a theme song to this story now, and I think that it fits fairly well with it. Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls. There is a video made for it- it's available on my website.**

**Okay, we are at the point where the gang pulled into the dock at New Providence, which is actually real and I looked it up, and Liz tried on a beautiful dress, Jack does not show his true feelings, and now... what is Will up to? This chapter is mainly about Will and Barbossa, so if you hate them, sorry. But they are important to the story, so bear with me. **

**Anyway, Happy Reading!**

**Chapter Eleven**

Will swam as fast as he could towards the boat, attempting to ward off gun and cannon shots. Barbossa had been wrong- the heart was no longer in Port Royal. They had lost some of their men in a fierce battle, and Will, Cotton and Marty just escaped with their lives. All three swam towards the ship and grabbed ropes, climbing up them to get to the deck. As soon as they had reached the deck and were out of range of cannon fire, Will stormed over to the Captain's quarters to kill Barbossa.

He kicked the door down and off two hinges and stormed into the office, which caused Barbossa to stand up and give Will a perfect shot of his face. He felt his fist fly and land with a satisfactory crunch on the vile Captain's nose. Barbossa was flung backwards and landed on his desk, not expecting the surprise attack.

"What the bloody fuck-" Barbossa screamed, holding onto his bleeding nose.

"THE HEART WAS NOT THERE, YOU BLOODY BASTARD!" Will bellowed, not caring who heard him. "YOU SENT US OVER TO GET KILLED!"

"That was not me intention..." Barbossa drawled, lying through his teeth.

"OH, it wasn't? Then you would have no idea that Beckett and Norrington are in a different port now?" Will asked, sarcastically.

"I did not." Will looked at him, ready to kill him. "I did not. But now we do. So les just pull anchor and check every port?" Barbossa asked, sounding a lot like Jack Sparrow.

That did it for Will. He felt his fist fly up and hit Barbossa in the face again, and Barbossa managed to kick Will in the gut when he was falling down. Then Barbossa picked Will up and threw him into the wall. The crew heard this, but they didn't care. They hoped Will was beating the shit out of Barbossa- no one liked him. An unexpected storm came, with lightening popping up at any time, and the crew busily got to work, to make sure the ship was storm ready.

Will flew himself bodily into Barbossa, managing to knock him into the doors, opening them up, and tumbling out onto the deck. Will was flung across the deck and slid a few feet, thanks to the rain. He immediately got up and grabbed his sword, sliding over to Barbossa. Will was smart- he knew that sliding would make him faster and harder to get, while Barbossa went to run, his feet slipping out from under him and faliing down every few seconds. But when Will came up with his sword, he was ready, and delfected the blow with his own blade. Will bent backwards, his free hand landing on the deck, and he flipped over, kicking Barbossa in the face, and landed perfectly on the wet deck.

The boat lurched forward, and Will pointed his sword at Barbossa, hoping the blade would strike him. He managed to hit his arm, but Barbossa whisked his sword against Will's back, scraping him up, making him bleed slightly. Will turned and swung his sword at him, pinning Barbossa's down, and Barbossa just laughed at him. That made Will punch him again, causing Barbossa to go off balance. Will jumped up and landed on the back of Barbossa, pinning the vile captain down and Will jumped off his back, kicking Barbossa's sword out of his dirty hand.

The crew cheered for Will. With Barbossa unarmed now, Will was sure to win the fight. And Will grabbed the front of Barbossa's coat, lifting him up.

"You're vile and crude. I think we can get to the end of the world without you." Will hissed through his teeth.

"Can ye now? Have ye ever died, Mr, Turner? Ever experienced the pain and sufferin' that goes with it?"

"No." Will said, aiming his sword as the crude man's heart.

"Ever been to Hell?" Barbossa asked. "I have been there. And let me tell ye, it's not fun. There's pain. Death. Humiliation. Everything builds up into one form, and that form tortures you fer the rest of Earth's time. Jack must be feeling that pain right now." Will lowered his sword slightly at the mention of Jack. "If you ever been there, then by all means, kill me and go. But unless you have been there, you'll never know ho ta reach it." Barbossa smirked when Will threw him down on the deck.

Will looked up at Gibbs and Cotton. "Lock him up good and tight in the brig. Get coordinates out of him." Will stared at Barbossa through slitted eyes. "You are lucky. But make no mistakes- when we get our friend back, I'll kill you. And I'll have him help."

"Friend, now, is it Mr. Turner?" Barbossa sneered as he was being carried away. "I wonder what yer lass thinks of him, heh?"

Will stood, fuming in hatred, at the mention of Elizabeth and Jack in the smae sentence, in the matter of... egh. He didn't want to think of it. He had asked around about where Elizabeth Swann might be to people in town that knew and trusted him, but no one knew where she was. After about ten minutes, Gibbs came up and handed Will a slip of paper with coordinates on it.

"He says it leads to a place called New Providence. Says Norrington might be there. He wouldn't give us anything else." Gibbs explained.

Will rolled his eyes. "He's gonna make us jump from port to port?" Gibbs nodded. "That arse." Will said, taking the helm and leading the boat and it's crew towards the little town of New Providence.

(1)(2)(3)

Elizabeth was pacing back and forth in the cell Daiyu and her shared. It was about midnight, and Elizabeth only had so much time to escape... and absolutely no idea how to do it. She paced the cell towards Jack, who was leaning against the opposite wall, asleep. She gave him a small smile, and turned around to pace the other way, when she felt hands grab each of her shoulders, and guiding her back towards the cell bars, backwards.

Jack moved her closer to him, until he could feel her through the bars. His hands were still placed on her shoulders, and he leaned as close as he could to her ear. Thankfully, she moved her head slightly, so she could listen, but not look at him. Jack hummed a small tune in her ear, and started singing to her, relaxing her.

Yo ho, yo ho! A pirate's life for me

We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot.  
Drink up me hearties yo ho!  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot

We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack.  
Drink up me hearties yo ho!  
Maraud and embezzle and even hijack

We kindle and char and inflame and ignite.  
Drink up me hearties yo ho!  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright

We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs.

Drink up me hearties yo ho

Yo ho, yo ho! A pirate's life for me...

Elizabeth smiled and leaned in as close as she could into Jack. He did remember the song she taught him... it touced her. She closed her eyes, so all she could see, hear and breath was Jack. She felt his arms snake themselves around her chest, holding her close as he sang the song to her again. Pretty soon, she found that she was crying again... but not because she was happy that Jack was being nice to her.

It was because she knew that Jack could never be hers. He would never save her, never be there when she needed him most. She cried harder- did she really have such little faith in him? Jack just shushed her, one hand rubbing her arm, the other entangled in her hair. Jack had no clue why she was crying, but he thought that comforting her might help. When it didn't, he leaned in close to her ear again and whispered something, which calmed Elizabeth down- slightly.

"Your my light, Elizabeth. Never let it dim."

**A/N: Aww, wasn't that sweet? Now, we need one more encounter with Teng and another episode with Will, then everything will happen, all the action would really start up. Enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: For some odd reason, I had trouble uploading this chapter on If that should ever happen again, please, go to http/ movies.adultfan php?no600090138 and read it, or go to my web site to see if there is any news on it. http/ desiringpirates. sitesled. com/index. html As always, delete the spaces.**

**Chapter Twelve**

Elizabeth turned around and cupped his face with her hand, slowly stroking it. She gave a weak smile, tears still glistening in her eyes. Jack smiled at her, and felt his hand, on it's own accord, he swears, move down to her lower back, pulling her to him, as close as the bars would have them. He gently kissed her forehead, and cupped her cheek with his other hand. He felt her head go down, and he kissed the top of her head, smelling her sweet smell. It filled his senses, so the only thing he could think about was Elizabeth, all he could breathe was Elizabeth, call he could see, speak or even move was all about Elizabeth. He never felt this way before about anybody.

Was... was he in love?

Jack shook his head slightly, he could never be in love. He had no idea what it felt like. Plus, he was pirate. Proper pirates never fell in love. Then he scoffed at himself. Pirates weren't proper- that's what made them pirates! The action caused Elizabeth to lift her head, and looked Jack straight into her eyes. They didn't have to say anything, they said enough just by looking at eachother. They both trusted each other, but they would never admit their true feelings. Jack wasn't sure if it was true, if he was in love with her, and unbeknowest to Jack, Elizabeth wasn't sure how she felt either, now that he was back.

But one thing was for sure. Before anything else happened, they would share one kiss. Even if they were being seperated by the bars Teng forced upon them, the hurt and anguish that they had in the past... they would at least share one kiss... one true kiss.

Jack bent his head down slightly, catching Elizabeth's lips in his. It was a slow kiss, but eventually Elizabeth accepted him, and Jack made the kiss deepen. Elizabeth's tounge played with his for a while, and went into his mouth, so she could taste him. Spice, ocean and a distinct taste that was Jack Sparrow. She smiled involuntarily and her arms wrapped as best as they could around his waist, and she felt his arms do the same. They finally broke apart, and rested eachother's foreheads on the other.

Elizabeth sighed and felt a tear fly down her cheek. She heard shuffling behind her, but didn't want to think about it. All she wanted was Jack. Jack was everything to her at this moment, but she was forced to stop when she heard Daiyu's hands clap together.

Elizabeth brought her arms back through the bars to her cell, and turned around, and Jack grabbed the bars. Daiyu smiled up at them and clapped her hands in appreciation again.

"I knew something was happening between you two." Daiyu stood up and walked over to the bars. "I'm glad you two got your heads out of your asses long enough to see it."

Jack's mouth dropped open, shocked at what he heard Daiyu say. Elizabeth just chuckled, she loved that girl. Daiyu was so unpredictable.

"I thought you were a proper servant." Jack said, and smiled wickedly at her. "Never thought I'd hear that outta ye."

"Yeah, I thought you were quiet." Elizabeth said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Honey," Daiyu said, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. "As long as I'm in here, I'll say whatever I want." And with that, Daiyu walked over to a sleeping gaurd and poked him hard in the side, making the gaurd jump.

"Your an odd one." Elizabeth said, going to sit down by the bars near Jack.

"Eh, got to be kept amused somehow." Daiyu replied, watching the guard grumble.

(1)(2)(3)

Sao Teng walked around his office, making sure that his wedding suit was in order, the pastor was in order, and the dress for the bride was in order. Then he looked outside. It was raining. Not good.

"WHY IS IT RAINING?" Teng yelled at his right- hand man, his name was Yong.

"That's what happens when the clouds in the sky open up." Yong said peacefully. After working for this man for the last twenty years, he became use to his outbursts.

"WHY ARE THERE CLOUDS?" Teng yelled.

"Well, if you want to get technical..." Yong said, but was interrupted by Teng.

"No good. We'll have to wait until tomorrow to get married." Teng said, picking lint of his suit- which, in fact, he had worn many times before.

"Look, Sao, why don't you let this one go?" Yong asked, annoyed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that in the past twenty years I have known you you have married at least twenty five girls, and they all ended up dead, either by your hand, or noose or 'suicide'. This one doesn't deserve it."

"Believe me, she deserves it." Sao Teng said. "All of them deserve it."

"Why? Because of Jia?" Teng stiffened at that name. "She didn't love you. She never would. And now, she's dead! Why let your anger hurt other people?"

Sao Teng walked over to Yong and grabbed him by the neck. Yong started gasping for air.

"Because this one deserves it." Teng said, and dropped Yong. "She's a pain in my side, but I can't stop thinking about her. She's different. Something I've never tasted before, and I want more." Teng walked back over to his suit and placed it back in the closet. "I can see why Sparrow obssess over her." he turned back to Yong. "Tell my bride that the wedding has been postponed until tomorrow. I will go into town and talk to the pastor, and also the hangman."

Yong nodded, and Teng stopped him while he was about to go out the door. "Wait- I'll tell her. You go do the other errands." Yong nodded again, and left to go into the town of New Providence.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay, Jack and Liz still haven't told eachother how they feel, BUT they did kiss, and the wedding has been postponed, and Will is on the way to New Providence, where Jack and Elizabeth happen to be. What could happen next? A wedding? A funeral? An escape? Who knows! This chapter is a biggie, so make sure you read it all! (Oh, and I need a beta, just to correct my spelling, which is atro- atrois- bad. Let's just say bad. blackenedroses? Are you good at spelling? If so, e-mail me!)**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Daiyu sat in her corner, listening to Jack and Elizabeth talk. They were so cute together... ever since they kissed, they had always been near eachother, talking about anything.Now, she noted, they were talking about a way to get out.

"I think ye should talk ta him. Or threaten him- whatcha call it? Persuasion?" Jack asked, and smirked.

Elizabeth frowned at the thought of ever communicating with Teng again. "What would I say to him?"

"Strike a deal with him. Ensure your freedom." Jack muttered, so only Elizabeth could hear.

She stroked his cheek. "What about you?"

Jack leaned into her touch, then snapped out of it, remembering that he should be planning, not romancing. "Don't worry about me. I'd feel betta if you git yourself outta here."

Elizabeth extracted her hand from the bars and smiled at him. "Of course." she said, and felt a tear slide down her face. "I guess I owe you that much."

Jack leaned in close to the bars, and whispered, so only she could hear him. "You don't owe me anything."

He felt Elizabeth's hand clasp over his on the bars, and she closed her eyes, looking down. Jack kissed the top of her head lightly, and sighed, straightening up, and taking both her hands in his. He marvelled at the fact that her tiny, smooth hands seemed to fit right in his large, calloused ones. He sighed again, and took one of his hands, lifting her chin up so she would look at him. He cupped her cheek, and took another deep breath. He was going to do it- now felt like the right time to tell her how he felt.

"Elizabeth, I-" he started, Elizabeth looking up at him, almost desperately, but he was cut off when the door that led to the brig slammed open, Teng stomping down them with as much arrogance as possible. Jack growled in frustration. He whipped his beaded head towards the intrusion, and snapped. "Whatta you want?"

"My bride." Teng said, short and sweet.

"I am NOT your bride." Elizabeth said, with as much venom and hatred she could muster up, trying to sound brave, but she was cowering to the corner, dropping Jack's hand.

Teng held his hands up in defence. "I just want to talk to you- in private. Come with me." Teng said, then smiled sweetly. If not for the fact that he kidnapped her, threatened Daiyu's, Jack's, and her own life, and almost raped her, she would have thought that he was a sweet man.

_Not._

"She's not going anywhere." Daiyu interjected, standing in front of Elizabeth.

"That's what you would like to think." Teng replied cooly, losing the smile.

Jack stepped as close as he could to Teng, glaring fire into Teng's eyes. "She's not going anywhere." he breathed, attempting to install fear into the beast before him.

Sao Teng just chuckled, and brought out his gun, clicking and aiming it at Jack's chest. Jack took two quick steps back, glaring at the barrel of the gun. Daiyu grabbed Elizabeth, who was about to run into the bars, trying to get to Jack, and held her back.

"You sure are all talk, Sparrow." Teng said, stepping closer to Jack's cell. "But I bet when there is action and all your friends are about to die, you'll run away, just to save your own sorry hide."

Jack's mind immediately flashed to the Pearl, only about a week or two ago, he wasn't sure which.

_The Kraken's deadly tentacles were making their way onto his ship, and he froze in fear. _Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow._ Tia Dalma's voice flashed through his mind, and he looked over his shoulder, eying a peice of land that didn't seem to be that far off. His wandering eye fell upon a longboat, and he ran to it, swearing. No one noticed him, as he prepared for the longboat to drop in the water. He was hesitant to get in a first, and he realized that it was because he didn't want to be alone. Jack made a quick scan of the deck, and spotted her, his Lizzie, holding a harpoon, ready to strike the tentacle inching it's way up onto the boat if need be. She was strong. She was brave. _

_Unlike him. "Bugger it." he muttered to himself, then climbed into the boat, going down into the sea, and paddled as fast as he could to land. He stopped about fifty feet away from his precious Pearl... his precious Elizabeth. That was all he could think about- he remembered the way she smelled, that sweet hint of honey and vanilla. He remember the feel of his hand through her silken golden hair, and the way she looked when she thought of him._

_He wanted her. Oh, god, did he want her. Not in the sexual way, the sex had nothing to do with it. He just wanted to hold her in his arms, call her his, he never wanted anything else, just the warmth and glow of her love... which he knew that, if he left her now, he could never have or experience. He was torn up inside, wanting to be alive... and wanting to be free. After a couple of seconds of thinking, Jack pulled out his trusty compass, which now had a new scratching of Elizabeth in it, and glared at the needle. It pointed North, for the first time ever, at the wailing crew members, his friends, up on the doomed ship. It pointed at Elizabeth Swann, the thing he wanted the most._

_She was the reason he went back. She was the reason why he felt this way. She was the reason why he died, the reason why he survived, the reason why he was the way he is today. He loved her. And nothing could ever change that. _

"NO!" Jack heard her yell, breaking free from Daiyu's grip, running to the bars where Teng was, looking close to tears. "Don't hurt him. I'll go with you." she conceded.

Jack grabbed the bars next to hers. "Don't." Was all he could say.

Elizabeth looked into Jack's face, she looked defeated. "I have to. I don't want you hurt." She looked at Teng, who was busy unlocking the cell door, allowing Elizabeth to walk out, and locked the door again. Teng roughly grabbed her arm, forcing her to follow him up the stairs. She looked back over her shoulder, at Jack, who had one hand holding onto the bars, one arm hanging loosely at his side, wathcing her leave. Elizabeth bit back tears, and followed Teng more willingly up to his office, hoping it would loosen his grip on her arm.

(1)(2)(3)

Will felt the wind pick up, and he knew that The Search was closing in on the port of New Providence. He glanced over the railing, and saw that there was another ship out in port. He recognized it- it was the ship that left Tortuga's dock before they did. He wondered why it was here, but the thoughts went out of his mind when he started helping Gibbs tie off the ship.

"I'll go ahead and see what's happening." Will said, pointing over at the small beach, which was being prepared for what seemed likea wedding. White flowers were being hung up on the chairs, a simple wood board was being set down, and on it the alter, a white carpet was being laid out for the bride. Will smiled, he remembered how beautiful the place at Port Royal was before it started to rain.

Gibbs nodded, and Will walked down the plank, payed the harbormaster the two shillings, and walked down to the beach, where he met a young man by the name of Yong.

"Whose getting hitched?" Will asked Yong, watching as the workers began building another platform.

"General Soa Teng. That lucky git." Yong replied, warming up to the welp next to him "Brides a little hesitant, though."

"Cold feet?" Will asked, and they both laughed. "What's the brides name?"

Yong stopped and thought about it. "Actually, I have no idea. I'm just the coordinator."

Yong walked away from Will, handing one of the workers a long peice of rope to tie on a peice of wood, and that platform was beginning to look a like like the gallows. Will's eyes grew wide and he shook his head. What a weird wedding...

(1)(2)(3)

Elizabeth walked to the other side of the office, getting as much room between her and Teng as possible. Teng just smiled and shook his head lightly. Elizabeth wrung her hands together and sighed.

"We'll be married tonight." Teng said, uncorking a brandy bottle and pouring two glasses. He handed Elizabeth one, she took it, but placed it back down on the table. She frowned and glared at Teng.

"I'm not marrying you."

"Well, then, Sparrow will have to die."

Elizabeth paused. "What do you mean?" she asked, her voice seeming to be caught in her throat.

"I have a beautiful alter set, and also a nice gallow set, on the beach. You say I do, Sparrow drops, and I become very happy."

Elizabeth stopped and frowned. Then she did something she really didn't want to do.

(1)(2)(3)

About five minutes after she left, Elizabeth came back, making Jack jump up from his spot on the floor. Elizabeth calmly took keys out of her pocket and unlocked him and Daiyu from their cells. Jack stepped out, and engulfed Elizabeth in his arms, squeezing her tight. But she didn't return the gesture. Jack unwrapped his arms from her and stepped back, looking into her face. She looked down at her feet.

"Jack... I have to marry him." she said sadly.

"No, you don't. We can run now, we can go-"

"No." Elizabeth looked into Jack's eyes, a resolute determination set in her eyes. "I have to. Jack- you have to go and leave. There is a longboat waiting for you. Take Daiyu and go."

Jack grabbed Elizabeth around the waist and started making their way towards the stairs. "No. I'm not leaving if you're not leaving, and we're leaving together now."

Elizabeth grabbed Jack's back and pushed him down to the ground. Frustration got the best of her, and she started screaming.

"JACK! GO! I can't see you hurt, and if you stay here, you will be killed! I can't see you dead! Don't ask me of that! I went through it once, don't let me do it again!" Elizabeth screamed, not making any sense. Jack just stood up and went to go wrap his arms around Elizabeth again, but she pushed him away. "Jack! It will never work! Never ever! I DON'T-" Elizabeth clamped her hand over her mouth and started crying inaudibly. She couldn't lie to him, Elizabeth couldn't tell him that she didn't love him. She did. "Just go..." she cried, and turned her back on him.

Jack stood there, motionless. He then grabbed his hat and motioned for Daiyu to follow him as he quietly made his way up the stairs.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry! Updates are going to be sporadic now, because I move into my dorm room on Saturday. Eek! So, I'll be busy for awhile, which is why I really want to get as much done as possible. **

**Thank you to my new lovely beta, LunaRock17 **

**Chapter Fourteen (We actually made it this far? Wow.)**

The smell hit Jack's nose before he could see the sea. He heard the waves beat against the side of the boat, and took a second to take it all in- the sights, sound, smell- just the pleasure of the sea. The sea can take you anywhere in the world, and that is why Jack loved the sea so much- all that open water, and no ties to hold you back.

Strangely, Jack didn't feel like that this time. Something kept tugging at him, telling him to go back down the steps to Lizzie, to grab her and run- but he shook them off as best as he could. Yet, there was that lingering feeling that something wrong was going to happen.

"JAAAAAAAAACK!" he heard Daiyu screech, and turned around quickly, seeing that one of the guards had grabbed her, attempting to cover her mouth with a clothe.

Jack sprang into action and barreled into the guard, knocking him and Daiyu down. Daiyu wiggled her way out of the guards grip and began to run towards the boat. She turned her head to see Jack punch the guard hard in the face, and stand up.

"Jack! Hurry!" Jack ran towards the longboat that Daiyu was next to, and kicked the pulley system that allowed it to go down and into the water. Daiyu grabbed the makeshift rope ladder and began lowering herself down towards the boat, and looked up when she heard another fight break out. "JACK!"

Jack's head appeared over the railing, and Daiyu could see that he was struggling to stay there for a couple of seconds.

"GO! Get help!" Jack's head disappeared, and Daiyu decided that it would be faster if she jumped onto the dock, and she ran as fast as she could, into the little town of New Providence.

(1)(2)(3)

Jack was grabbed and thrown backwards onto the deck. He gave himself at least two seconds for the world to stop spinning, and saw that more of Teng's hit men rush towards him. He quickly planted his hands on the deck, and flipped himself into a handstand position, kicking two men on the way up. He pushed down on his arms and jumped, as best as he could, and landed, with success, behind the hit man that was coming up behind him. Jack punched the man in the back of the head, grabbed the hilt of the guard's sword, and pushed him into the other men. He grinned when he saw that he knocked down three of them.

But Jack didn't have much time to gloat. He was quickly surrounded by more guards, and Jack spun on his toe, and streched both arms out, knocking down men with his arm, and the unfortunate ones were sliced open with the sword. Jack ran, jumped off a fallen man's back, and grabbed rope that was tied to the mast, and began shimmying his way up, attempting to put distance between him and the heathen under him. Jack put his sword in his belt, grabbed the rope, and swung himself around the mast, his legs outstretched, and knocked down a couple more men.

Unfortunately for Jack, however, one of the men got smart and grabbed his legs, pulling him back down onto the deck. Jack's head went down on the deck with a thundering crack, and Jack felt a tip of a sword being pressed against his chest.

"Uh... truce?" Jack's eyes widened as the man brought his sword up, and Jack closed his eyes when he thought the man was going to striked him, but all he felt was the sword giving him a tiny slash, and heard a loud thunk and a grunt, and Jack quickly opened his eyes again, seeing Liz standing over him, her hand outstretched. In her other hand, he noted, was a rather large statue of.. what's that diety's name? Buddha. Jack grabbed her hand and heaved himself up, ignoring the dizziness that his recent blow gave him. Once his feet were firmly planted on the ground, he looked down into Elizabeth's eyes. She stared back up at him and gave a small, timid smile. He smiled back, but their moment were interrupted when more men ran towards them, Jack swinging his sword, Elizabeth hitting them with her pot bellied man.

(1)(2)(3)

Daiyu ran through the streets, and went to turn a corner, but instead ran right into a young man. She gave the man a quick look over, and noticed that he had many others walking with him. The young man grabbed Daiyu before she fell down, and straightened her up.

"Are you okay, Miss?" the man asked her, concern in his british accented voice.

Daiyu looked down and saw that he had a sword- all of them had at least a sword or a pistol- some had both. "You help my friend!" she exclaimed, looking at the young man frantically. She grabbed his hand and began pulling the young man towards the docks.

The young man slowed her down, and asked her one question. "Whose your friend?"

Annoyed that the man stopped, Daiyu grunted and screamed out the name. "Jack Sparrow! You gonna help me or what?" she screamed, and saw that all of the men began following her down towards the docks.

"Will!" an older, yet fit, man yelled out to the nice young man. "D'ya thinks it him?"

"I'm not sure, Gibbs..." the man named Will yelled back "... but it doesn't hurt to see, now, does it?"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Ugh! Sorry it took so long- I'm moving into my dorm and starting college (yes, I'm a freshman!) So updating has become harder. Sorry!**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Will followed the tiny chinese woman up the gangplank onto a merchant vessel. The first person he saw was Yong, the nice man he met on the beach, battling with ... Elizabeth. Without thinking, Will pulled out his sword and attacked Yong from behind. The chinese man cried out in shock and pain, then turned around to face who it was. Elizabeth let loose a gasp off surprise and a small smile as Will battled the man away from Elizabeth, who was swinging her little man around, knocking all enemies down.

Yong reached out and tried to grab Will's shirt, but Will jumped back and swung his sword, knicking the side of Yong's arm. Yong grunted when he saw the blood, and swung angrily at Will. Will took this advantage and disarmed Yong, punching him hard in the head and knocking him overboard. He made his way to Elizabeth, but was sidetracked when a couple of angry men swooped around him. His only escape was to walk backwards, and as he did so, he collided into the back of another man.

They both jumped in surprise and faced eachother, swords drawn, but Will stopped and gasped when he saw that it was Jack.

"Jack?" Will asked, amazed, while deflecting some swords. "How'd you...?"

"Talky later. Now, fightsy!" Jack ordered, knocking down a couple more gaurds.

Now gunshots could be heard throughout the dock, as Gibbs, Cotton and Marty took turns shooting and reloading their guns, which could do damage a lot quicker and cleaner than swords could. Elizabeth was hitting people, with all her might, with her man statue, and knocking people overboard. Daiyu took the helm and turned it sharply to the left, so that she could knock a couple of soldiers over with the bow. Jack and Will were fighting side by side, Will temporarily forgot that he was upset at the man, and the other crewman were battling their own wars. But, unfortunately, they were overtaken and were forced to surrender. Thirty Five people against eight was not good odds.

In a short matter of time, Will, Gibbs and the crew were tied up around the mast. Daiyu, Jack and Elizabeth were put back to back, forming a triangle, tied together and put off to the side. After a couple minutes of silence, boots could be heard climbing up the gangplank, and Sao Teng's gresy face appeared out on the deck. Elizabeth heard Jack growl, something she hadn't heard since their very first adventure against Barbossa, and watched as Teng circled around Will and her, I guess, friends, is what you would call them. They came to Jack and Elizabeth's rescue, she should be grateful for that.

"How many want to live?" Teng asked simply.

"What's in it fer us?" Gibbs asked, a harsh tone coming out of his usually pleasant voice. "A prolonged visit to the short drop and stop?"

Teng walked and stopped right in front of Gibbs, looking straight into his face. "My dear, old man, do you really think that I would do that to you?"

"Aye." Gibbs answered sorely.

"No." Teng straightened up and began pacing around the crew again. "I offer you a choice. Serve under me, and I promise that you will ner be harmed. What say you?"

Marty, the one who had to be picked up to be tied to the mast with the crew, spoke up. "We's only serve one captian, and one captain only."

"AYE!" Gibbs replied, and the others soon followed. "AYE AYE!" Even Cotton nodded his head in agreement with the crew.

Jack smirked. He felt pride for his crew- even after months of being apart, they were still loyal to him. What a bunch of soft hearted, kind, warm and caring pirates they were. Jack couldn't help but smile.

"Seems to me, Teng, that your oppurtunity didn't appeal to them." Will spoke up, and Teng walked over to him.

"Bootstrap?" he asked, looking into the face of the man he never wanted to see again.

"No. His son." Will harshly retorted, and watched the older man seethingly walk backwards from him.

"Why, I blast the devil himself of it weren't true. William Turner- even your exploits with Captain Jack has reached China."

"I'm not surprised." Will said, a new found hateness for this man began boiling up inside of him. "We are pretty popular nowadays, you know."

"Indeed." Teng walked straight up to Will and looked deep into his eyes. "You look and act like Bill, but you have your mother's eyes."

This was new. "You knew her?" Will asked, now attempting to get free.

"Son," he said sarcastically, and placed a hand on Will's shoulder, and watched as Will tried to shrug it off. "I was ENGAGED to her."

Will stopped and looked straight at the man, slightly deflating. His mother, when she was alive, never told her about this. She would only tell him about his father...

"I doubt it. My mother never would have married the likes of you."

"Yes, well, during the years..." Teng said, and motioned for people to come and cut him out. "People are likely to change."

The guards grabbed Will, making it impossible to move, and carried him over to the brig, Will shouting obscenities at Teng while being carted off. But before Will reached the stairway leading down to the prison, he heard Elizabeth cry out.

"TENG!" she yelled, and smiled when Teng made his way over to her. "Let him free." she said, and smiled warmly at him. "Please."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because, if you set Will and the others free... I'll go through with our deal." Elizabeth said, and averted her eyes from Jack, who was trying his best to look over his shoulder at Elizabeth.

"And you'll be mine? To have whenever I want?" Teng asked, looking Elizabeth up and down. The sight of the man disgusted Jack, and he answered for Elizabeth.

"NO."

"Jack- please." Elizabeth looked at Teng. "Whenever you want." she said, in a defeated voice.

Teng grinned and looked around the deck. "Set them free. Get some more rope, and alert the guests! In about an hour, we'll be having a wedding."

Will screamed "NO!" and tried harder to break free from the gaurd's grip and Jack was busy trying to get Elizabeth's attention.

"Liz, Lizzie, love, darling, ELIZABETH!" he kept saying over and over, until Elizabeth looked up at him. Jack visibly jumped at the sight of her eyes- they were no longer the deep, free chocolate brown eyes that Elizabeth had. Now, they were black, dull, and defeated. "You don't have to do this." He watched as Elizabeth was cut out of the rope, and watched her walk away, wringing her hands together, her head down, her shoulders drooped. And he didn't know what to say, except:

"NO! I LOVE YOU!" He shocked Will, Daiyu and his crew when he said that, but he did not give a damn. The only thing that mattered to him right now was Elizabeth.

Elizabeth stopped right before she reached Teng and looked over her shoulder. She teared when she saw him- he was leaning forward, trying to get as close to her as possible, and she could only stare.

"I love you, too." she mouthed to him, and turned to walk away with Teng, going to get ready for her unwanted wedding.

**A/N: Ugh! I am SO sorry that it took a while. I'm a freshman and I just moved into my dorm, so I had no time to write. Now, hopefully, I'll find a little time to.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This is about the hour before the wedding starts. We are going to see what is going through everyone's mind, and then the action is going to start back up again in the next chapter. Really, I just want an excuse to write in italics. lol just kidding. Be prepared for an emotional rollercoaster, mainly from Elizabeth and Jack. **

**Chapter Sixteen**

Will sat on the floor, in the cell, throwing his father's dagger into the ground over and over again. It had become a habit, but the dull thunk of the dagger peircing the wood helped calm Will's nerves, it helped him clear his thoughts. And, believe me, Will had thoughts to sort out.

Jack was alive. _Okay._

Elizabeth was alive. _Okay._

He was in prison. _Okay, I can handle that._

Jack told Elizabeth, HIS Elizabeth, that he loved her. _Okay, that's not so bad. I can handle that. I always knew he felt something for her._

HIS Elizabeth told Jack that she loved him. _Ok. Now THAT I can't handle. She was suppose to be mine, and only mine, and no one, I repeat NO ONE can ever take her away._

Now, at the rate things are going, both him and Jack would never get Elizabeth. Because Teng took her, and Will could tell that Elizabeth didn't want to be taken.

_Now that is a problem. Okay, Will, think of a stupid, yet brave and effective plan. Nice and simple. Break out of cell, save Elizabeth and Jack, then run Jack through with sword. That'll solve everything. Ugh, no that won't. I can't blame Jack. The heart is already a dangerous place in a man, and Jack's especially. He hides it from everyone, it must have been really hard to say that, he is not that type of man. But Elizabeth... I know everything about her. How come she didn't tell me that she could ever possibly have feelings for Jack? _

_Oh, yeah. Because I was to busy being made at her for kissing him and absorbed in saving my father. I was also thinking that the Kraken was after me, because I stole the key but in reality, it was after Jack. I also took command because I thought that that was the right thing to do. Yet again, it didn't really do much. Anyone who wasn't panicking at the time would have thought of that. _

_I was also thinking that Elizabeth could be mine, and only mine. That nothing could ever come between this, because I was only thinking about saving MY hide, marrying MY girl, helping MY father, and thinking that the whole Kraken thing was MY fault. _

_But it wasn't. _

_Am I really that self centered?_

_Oh. There I go again. Thinking only about ME._

_ME. The 'eunich' wonder._

Will scoffed at his own joke, and twirled the dagger in his hands. He needed to get out of here, yet, at the same time, he thought he should stay down here and just... disappear.

(1)(2)(3)

Gibbs wasn't thinking much of anything. He was busy helping the other members of the crew get off the boat and into the city, where they could regroup and think of a way to either get the hell out here, or help their captain.

So far, getting the hell out was the best plan. Why was that?

_Because we are all bloody PIRATES._

(1)(2)(3)

Elizabeth twirled around in her dress, the dress that fit her perfectly before. Now, it just looked like a burlap sack on her, and she had the frown to complete the outfit. So, she half heartedly twirled her skirt around, wathcing the little diamonds shine dully in the candlelight. She heard murmers, and turned to look out a little porthole, and saw that some of the guests had arrived. A sinking feeling went into her gut.

_This dress was so beautiful. What happened?_

A song popped into her head, a song that had yet been written.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you 'Cause I know that you feel me somehow You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be And I don't want to go home right now..._

_Ugh. I don't want to do this. I don't... oh, Jack. I'm sorry. _

Images of Jack flashed through her mind, and she smiled timidly.

_Jack was standing on a beach, looking handsome in his usual attire, but something was different... ah. He pinned on a red flower on his vest, just for the ocassion. A priest stood, right next to him, holding a bible, looking down to the text. Jack was fidgeting, rocking on his heels, clicking his tounge nervously. He was waiting for his bride. _

(1)(2)(3)

_There she was. A vision in white, holding a bouquet of white roses. Jack motioned for Elizabeth to stop, and walked down the aisle, using one hand to grab and throw way her roses._

_"Jack..." she started, but shut up when he showed her a bouquet of lillies... her favorite. She smiled, and held out her hand for him to take. It was just the three of them- the bride, the groom, and the pastor. Jack led her down the beach to stand in front of the pastor, and the pastor said his little peice._

_"I do." Jack said, never feeling more confident in his entire life._

_"Do you?" The pastor asked. Well, they DID ask him to keep it short and sweet._

_"I do." Her voice was beautiful, in fact, she was beautiful. Beautiful all over. _

_And she was his, his forever. He bent his head down to kiss her, but found that there was no one there. In fact, something tapped him on the shoulder. _

Jack felt one tear fall down his cheek and hastily wiped it away. He felt a tapping on his shoulder, and turned his head, looking up. A noose.

"You always interupt a man during the good parts of a dream?" Jack asked gruffly, emotion searing at the back of his throat. Jack took his time standing up and followed the gaurd out, feeling another gaurd walk closely behind him. "All right. Let's get this over with."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Okay, I got an idea. For all of you who loved The Lost Pirate Series and didn't want it to end... it doesn't have to. There is a game called RPG, where people pick a character and play them, talk like them, give them stories and actions. If this is a good idea, and if people want to join, I might set up an AOL or yahoo group thing, and post the details on my website. Sound fun? I think so. Review and let me know! **

**Yeah! The wedding! I am sooo excited! **

**Chapter Seventeen**

Elizabeth paced the room, waiting for her escort to come and lead her to the alter. A place, in fact, that she really did not want to go to. But to save her Jack, she had to. She had to. She HAD to. Oh God. Was she willing to give up her life for another? Was she really that stupid? She glanced up at the window and saw that right underneath was the dock. She could pull what she did on the Dauntless and sneak out into town... run away... change her name, her style, no one would ever know...

_Jack would. Jack would know._

At the thought of that, the door opened and there were footsteps pounding in. Elizabeth turned around and saw that a guard had pushed Jack into the room, shackles and all. Elizabeth gasped at the sight of him... his left eye was blackened and swollen, he had a cut right above his lip, but he smirked at her.

"I had to fight to earn the right to see you." he stated, and watched as the gaurd walked out the door and closed it, but staying right in front of the door.

"Oh, Jack..." Elizabeth sighed, and reached up, gently caressing Jack's face were it was swollen. "Are you going to be okay?"

Jack smirked. "You don't worry about me. You should see the other guy..." he snorted, and felt the joke fall flat. "Your here. I'm fine."

Elizabeth smiled at that thought and felt a tear fall down her cheek. "How long do we have?"

"Long enough." Jack bent his head down and caught Elizabeth's lips in his. She returned the kiss, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jack tried to return the affection, but couldn't pull his arms out of the shackles.

Elizabeth noticed this and bent down, ducking underneath the shackles and up, so she felt his arms tighten around her waist. She kissed him again, and ever so lightly, kissed along his jawline. Jack closed his eyes and favored the touch, leaning into her kisses.

"Jack..." he heard her whisper. "I'm afraid."

Jack looked down into her eyes and softened at the sight of her near tears. "No worries love. Everything will work out."

"Not about the wedding... about the..." her voice dropped "... wedding night." She looked straight into Jack's eyes. "Jack, I don't want him to take me. I don't want him to be my first."

Jack tightened his grip around her waist and kissed her deeply. When they broke, he felt her head fall into his shoulder and sighed. "You know... I have about twenty minutes until I have to..." he choked on his words. What should he tell her? Twenty minutes until he met the noose? "... have to go. I could be your first."

Elizabeth shot her head up and looked up at Jack. Jack felt rather uncomfortable all of the sudden, and shifted. "That means, if you want to... I have no objections either which way... but if you don't want Teng to be your first..."

Elizabeth's response was her pressing her hands against Jack's shoulder, seeming to hold on, and went up on her tip toes so she was now level with Jack. She leaned in and caught Jack's mouth in an urgent kiss, and Jack kissed her back as quickly. With difficulty, Jack managed to pick Elizabeth up and gently placed her back against the wall. He kissed his way down onto her neck, and she lifted the folds of her dress up, so she could reach Jack's pants.

When she first brushed his member through his pants, however, Jack tripped and fell backwards. He landed on his back and Elizabeth was forced on top of him. She laughed and slid out from underneath the shackles, and finished unbuttoning his pants. She lifted her skirts once again and went to postion herself over him, but with difficulty. She had no idea what to do, after all, she was the virgin here.

Jack motioned for her to roll on her back, and postioned himself on top of her, his hands resting above her head. He kissed her lips, and slowly slid into her, feeling her contract around him. He paused right in front of her entrance and felt what kept Elizabeth's virginity. Elizabeth looked at Jack through half lidded eyes and moaned for him to continue. But Jack lost it. And he slid out of her, and sat up on his knees, looking down at her.

"Jack... what's wrong?" she asked, trying to regulate her breathing.

"I can't." he said simply. "I'm sorry."

"Why not? Is it me?" she asked, and propped herself up on her elbows.

"Not you. Never you... trust me. It's the situation we are in." Jack bit his lip, not believing what he is saying. Being sober for the past couple of weeks put him through a loop. "I wanted our first time, if it ever happened, to be special. Romantic. Not forced."

Elizabeth understood. She kicked out from underneath Jack and stood up, fixing her dress. She helped Jack up and fastened his pants back on, and then went and sat down on the bed. Jack watched her, feeling the pangs of what could have happened and due to the fact that he automatically missed rum, and went to sit down next to her. She turned toward him and placed her hands on his.

"Would you lay down with me?" she asked, and saw Jack looked confused.

"Beg pardon?" he asked.

"Please?" she asked again, urgently.

Jack moved so he was laying on his back, the pillow resting underneath his head. He felt Elizabeth lay down next to him, and she wrapped her arm around his waist, her other arm resting under her head. Jack wanted to touch her, but felt the restrictions on his wrists. Damn that Teng. Jack bent his head down a little and sniffed, Elizabeth's scent filling his nose. In turn, Elizabeth was breathing in his smell of sea, sweat and something else, something completely Jack. And she sniffed, forcing tears that were about to come back.

(1)(2)(3)

Elizabeth found herself yet again under the shackles, and kissing the life out of Jack. They only had about five minutes left, and they were both pretty sure that a gaurd or worse- Teng- would barge in at any moment. So, in the meantime, she was getting as much Jack as she could without doing the not-so-innocent deed. She broke away from him, taking a deep breath, and heard the door to the cabin open up. A guard walked in, and ordered that they ceased and desist, for it was time for the wedding to begin soon. After a minute of getting ready, Elizabeth was ready to go, but instead, the guard grabbed Jack.

"You are ordered to go first. No questions."

"I understand, mate." Jack said, rolling his eyes. "Can't say anything in front of the broad, can we?"

"Jack?" Elizabeth asked, but Jack ignored her.

The guard forced Jack out of the cabin with the nose of his gun and closed the door, leaving Elizabeth to sit and wait for something, anything that was suppose to happen, and felt the butterflies fly around in her stomach. She forced herself not to get sick, and wrapped her arms around her waist, feeling sobs escape her. She rocked herself, trying to calm down, but it didn't work. Nothing worked.

Until Teng came in. Elizabeth stopped crying and straightened up, forcing herself not to look at the vile man.

"Wipe your face. We are to be wedded soon- be happy." Teng said, and clapped his hands together once.

"You have no idea what happiness is." she spat out, still forcing herself not to look at him.

"Well, neither do you." Teng replied cooly, forcing Elizabeth to stand up, and walked her off the boat onto the beach, where the harsh sunlight hit her eyes, and refocused to the scene. There were simple white chairs, roses, whit roses, strung along everywhere, the white seats were full with guests, people she didn't know. The aisle was a long, red and gold carpet that led up to a small alter, where a preist was standing.

Elizaebeth sighed and walked down the aisle, looking straight at the aisle, ignoring the people's glares. Something caught the corner of her eye, though, and she stared at it. She gasped and stopped dead right in the middle of the aisle, staring at Jack.. with a hangman's noose on his neck. Teng stopped and looked at Elizabeth, and smiled cruelly.

"Happy wedding day, sweetheart. I hope you like your present." Teng pointed to Jack, who stared at Elizabeth, no emotion at all in his face or eyes.

(1)(2)(3)

She saw him. _Crap._ Though, he saw her too... and he was blown away with how beautiful she looked in the traditional wedding dress. How she was walking down the aisle... but not with him. Not even with Will, if Jack had to choose who she wedded other than him.

_Where is that boy, anyway? _he asked himself, feeling a little worried about him.

(1)(2)(3)

Elizabeth felt Teng pull her up the aisle, and walked her down the rest of her day.

"The chinese new Year starts tomorrow. It's a lovely tradition that lasts for fifteen days, and we are going to spend those fifteen days on our honeymoon in China. I can't wait to show you." he said coldly, leading Elizabeth up on the alter. "The holiday starts with fireworks."

Elizabeth stared at him, loathing him and everything about him. She turned her head, refusing to look at him, and saw Jack watching her from the gallows. She gulped and bit back tears, and told the preist to continue.

The traditional cermony lasted for one hour before the vows were made. Elizabeth felt like the ceremony lasted for a year rather than an hour, but again, she didn't want to do this.

"Do you, General Sao Teng, take this lovely woman, to have and to hold, to love and cherish, till death do you part?" the preist asked.

"I do." Teng answered, loud enough for everyone to hear. Elizabeth cringed- it was her turn.

"Do you, Miss Elizabeth Swann, take this man, to have and to hold, to love and cherish, till death do you part?" the priest asked her.

She stared at the priest, and dared a look at Jack, who nodded at her, telling her to do it and get it done with, so he didn't have to see it anymore. She turned her attention back at the preist and cleared her throat.

"I... I..." she stammered, shaking with terror.

Teng pulled her close and hissed at her: "Better say yes, or the hangman will have a new pair of boots- for him and his wife."

Elizabeth felt tears fall down her face, but stopped them immediately as she broke away from Teng.

"I DO NOT." she stated, loud enough for Jack to hear.

"NO!" he screamed at the alter, and was held back when he felt the noose tighten slightly around his neck.

Elizabeth jumped off the alter and began to run down the beach, but she didn't make it far, because Teng jumped on her, knocking her down to the sand, the guests gasped but remained in their seats, for the gaurds had surrounded them. Teng punched Elizabeth in the face, and Elizabeth kicked out from under him, rolling onto her back and pushing herself up, running up and grabbing a post attached to the alter, swinging herself up onto the alter.

Jack was screaming at her to run away, don't look back, save herself, when a deafening boom sounded on the beach. The audience screamed and scurried out of their seats, running up into the town. Another cannon fire was shot, knocking into the alter, breaking the posts and falling down to the ground, Teng, the priest and Elizabeth falling with it. Elizabeth managed to duck under splinterings and ran up the the gallows, which the hangman was about to pull the rope and hang Jack, when another cannon was shot and broke the post in which the rope was hanging off of. Elizabeth took the advantage of surprise and pushed the hangman off the platform, grabbing his keys as he fell down. She ran to Jack, unlocking the irons on his wrists and helping him loosen the rope around his neck. As soon as he was free, he grabbed Elizabeth's hands and ran with her down the beach, towards the docks, and they both looked up to see who was shooting the cannons off of Teng's ship.

"Stay around, Jack. I wanta talk to you." Will shouted, ordering Gibbs to take the helm, and watching as other crewmen hoisted the anchor. "Besides, I can't run this ship all by me onesies, savvy?" he called down to them, and threw a rope down towards them.

Elizabeth wrapped herself around Jack and held on tight as Jack started climbing up the side of the ship, and watched the scene of chaos over Jack's shoulder. She saw Teng run up towards them and grabbed a gun, aiming it at them.

"JACK! WATCH OUT!" she screamed, and burrowed her head into his shoulder, hearing gunshots go off.

"WHOA!" he bellowed, and accidently let go of the rope with one hand, and felt him and Liz fall slightly. She whimpered, and Jack grabbed the rope again, climbing up it faster. In the meantime, Will had grabbed a gun from somewhere and began shooting at Teng, who quickly reloaded and shot at Jack again, this time, getting him in the side.

Jack screamed in pain, but continued to climb the rope, and Elizabeth could feel the warmth of Jack's blood spill onto her white dress. She cried for him, and tightened her hold on him, urging him to climb faster to safety. They reached the top and Gibbs managed to grab Elizabeth, pulling her up onto the deck. At that moment, Teng let out his last shot. And Elizabeth's world went black.

(1)(2)(3)

Jack managed, with some difficulty, to pull himself up onto the deck, hearing one last gunshot. He didn't think of it- Teng must have missed his target. Jack layed, facedown, onto the floor, feeling pain. He closed his eyes and opened them again, shocked to find him looking in the face of Elizabeth, who seemed to have a vacant look on her face.

"Jack..." she moaned, and coughed out blood.

Terror rosed in Jack's chest, and he quickly sat up and bent over Elizabeth, seeing a bullethole right above her heart.

**A/N: Uh oh. Don't kill me, please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you for not killing me. Now we can move on with the other part of the story, filled with drama, violence, rivarly, mystical creatures, and of course, love. Now, I had a question pm'ed to me about how woman lose their vriginity. My response: either your too young to understand and you really should not read this story, or you should ask your mother or father. If you want some professional information, you can go to and search it. **

**So, this chapter basically starts off a new story line here, where now Daiyu, Jack and Liz are free, Will and the crew found them, and Elizabeth did not marry Teng. Unfortunately, Elizabeth was shot, and is on the brink between life and death. Will has to deal with the fact that Jack and Elizabeth love eachother, and also how he can win her back (if she survives). Jack is having problems of his own- not only is Teng after him now, and Liz is near death, he has NO rum! Sobriety does not suit him well. Meanwhile... Teng enlists the help of someone. (DUN DUN DUN!) **

**Thanks for reading The Chinese New Year!**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Jack did not like being sober. Sober does not suit him. He could never take things well when he was sober. Like when his father told him that his mother and baby sister died in childbirth, he was sober, and he did not take it well. Granted, he was twelve at the time, but he WAS sober, and he didn't take it well. When Beckett wanted him to transport slaves to the new America's, and he was forced to resign his postion, he didn't take it well. He was sober at the time. And when Elizabeth first chained him to the Pearl- he was hurt, and confused, and he didn't really like it at all. And he was sober at the time.

But, once there was a bottle in his hand, he could take ANYTHING. When him and Elizabeth were stuck on the island, he knew that it would be a while until someone came and rescued them. So he grabbed a couple of bottles of rum and sang a couple of pirate songs, and he could handle it. When he had the choice between leaving Will on the Flying Dutchman or fleeing with him to save Elizabeth, he was slightly snozzled.

Being drunk sutied him. Being drunk was being Jack Sparrow.

And he could tell that he was not drunk now. And that Elizabeth was laying on the bed in the Captain's quarters, a white bandage tied tightly around her chest to stop the bleeding. Fortunately, Gibbs was able to cut out the bullet, which didn't peirce her heart, but she still bled heavily. Now, she was laying peacefully on the soft matress, her hair fanned out under her, wearing her old sailor pants. The bandage managed to cover her breasts.

She looked horrible. A fevor had broken out, her face pale and sweating, her breathing ragged, barely escaping her lips. Jack frowned, and rubbed his forehead. He picked up the bottle of rum for the fifth time, raising it to his lips to take a drink. But he couldn't. He knew the alcohol was not going to help. Nothing would help.

Nothing.

He heard Will open the door and gently walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Hey." Will whispered.

Jack sat straight up in his chair and stiffened. "Hey mate." he attempted to take another sip, but failed. "What brings ye here?"

"Just... checking up on her, that's all..." Will sat down next to Jack, who immediately stood up and walked towards the window. "Jack... it's alright to feel hurt."

"I don't feel hurt." Jack gruffed out, not looking at Will.

"You don't have to hide it..." Will started up again.

"I'm not."

"Bullshit, Jack. If you want to talk about it, we can. It's not good to hide it..." Will started, and saw Jack turned sharply towards the door.

"I'M NOT HIDING IT!" Jack bellowed, throwing his bottle of rum against the wall, and covered his eyes. Will jumped up and knocked his chair over in his surprise, and watched the amber liquid and glass slide down the wall. "AND I DON'T WANT TO TALK! It's not going to help anything." Jack uncovered his face and placed his hands on his hips, staring at anything than Will or Elizabeth.

"Fine then." Will snorted and his voice raised. "FINE. Go off and play the role of Captain Jack Sparrow, the fearless pirate, who uses people at his own whim, who does things and never looks back on what he caused, not caring about anyone in the world besides himself." Will saw Jack stiffen under his gaze, and look down to the floor. "Just remember that besides me, Elizabeth is the only other person in this world who give a rat's ass about you. Why do you think we always come back?"

Jack continued to stare at the floor. Will walked past him, and turned to look into the older pirate's face. "As I said. It's okay to feel hurt when the ones you love hurt. It's a normal thing. So stop playing the role of 'Captain Jack Sparrow'. What she needs now is Jack Sparrow- her friend." he paused and took a deep breath. "Her love ." Will turned to walk away, when he heard Jack respond.

"What am I going to do?"

Will looked over his shoulder at Jack. "What?" he asked.

Jack shifted and looked up at Will. "What I am going to do... if she's gone?"

Will frowned. "Jack..."

Jack just lightly shook his head and closed the door, preventing Will to see him. He leaned on the door for a minute or two, his mind reeling- with sorrow, with grief, with the fact that somehow, unexpectately, he had formed a little family, who cared for him. His shoulders shook when he looked down at the broken bottle of rum, and he chuckled. He laughed at the fact that he broke one of his favorite things in the world, and... he didn't care. His shoulders shook more as he felt tears well up behind his eyes.

"Oh god..." he closed his eyes and sheilded his tears. "Oh god..." but despite himself, he felt the tears escape and fall down his cheeks. "OH ... GOD!" he screamed, and puched the door, letting all his emotions out. He turned around and leaned his back against the door, sliding down onto the floor. He placed his forehead on his knees and covered his head. "Not good..." he sighed, and continued to bawl like a baby.

Sobriety did not suit him at all.

(1)(2)(3)

Will watched the door close and stood there for a couple of more seconds, and heard Jack scream and a loud boom. He had punched something, Will realized, and made his way back over to the door, and stopped, hearing Jack cry.

_Jack can cry? _he thought, and shook his head.

Will decided to leave him be and walked up to the prow, leaning over the edge and sighing. He had a choice to make- Elizabeth would be fine, he knew that. She was strong.

But what will happen when she wakes up? Would she run to him... or Jack? Who would she choose? Why would she choose that person? It was getting complicated in his mind, when it really wasn't complicated at all. The best man had to win. Simple. Elizabeth would choose who she wants and the other would just have to deal with it.

Not if Will had to have a say in the matter. He sighed, looking out into sea on the new boat he required.

"You win, Jack." he said clearly, watching the sea go by. "You win."

(1)(2)(3)

Jack fell asleep on the chair next to Elizabeth's bed. His head was laying on the matress next to her arm, he was snoring lightly, being exhausted after his little show last night. After he collected himself off the floor, he sat in the chair next to Elizabeth and watched her sleep. It was hypnotic- she was so pure, so gentle, and he watched her chest rise and fall in a steady pattern. Pretty soon, he was matching her breathing pattern and rested his head on the matress, falling dead asleep.

Elizabeth opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling. She focused on what had happened... she was shot... she remembered Jack screaming at someone to help... she remembered Will pushing Jack away and picking her up... running her over to a bed... and the world went black. Now, she realized, she was lying on a comfortable bed... in a red and gold room... with a weight she felt near her...

She looked down and saw Jack. She smiled, watching him sleep. She could tell that he had been crying... his eyes were puffy. That made her feel... special. Not many people get tears from Jack Sparrow. Carefully, she lifted her right arm and ran her fingers through his dreadlocks, watching him shift comfortably into her touch. She continued to stroke his hair, watching him wake up, slowly, and lift his head to look up at her.

"Good morning." she said weakly. Elizabeth could feel a sharp pain in her chest, and coughed.

Jack smiled, his eyes glittering. "Hey, your alright! How do you feel?"

"Like death." she joked, and was rewarded with a small smile from Jack.

"We were worried about you." he said, taking her small hands in his. "You gave us quite a fright."

Elizabeth squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath, wincing in pain. "I'm sorry." she opened up her eyes, and noticed that Jack was staring at her, concerned. "I didn't mean to-"

Jack shushed her, gently placing two fingers on her lips. "Shh. Don't talk." he grabbed Elizabeth's hand again, and looked straight into her chocolate brown eyes. "Now is the time to listen." He sighed, and rubbed his forehead. "It's not easy for me to do, to show my emotions willingly, but I'm going to give it a try." Elizabeth nodded, wanting him to continued.

"I have no faith in myself. No confidence at all. My ego is mainly just a cover for me- most of the time, I don't know what the hell I'm doing. So I hide. Behind lies. Behind rum, but ever since you happened, I find that each and every time I lie it becomes harder to do so. And rum doesn't satisfy me." he glanced over at the broken bottle, then back to Elizabeth. "So now, I have nothing. And I found out that I am basically nothing- just legend, but what the hell is legend going to do for me later on? Nothing. My world seems empty." he sighed again, and saw tears form in Elizabeth's eyes. "Thats why I am asking you to do me a favor."

Elizabeth nodded, and felt Jack's grip become tighter around her hands.

"Believe in me. Stay with me. I don't care if ye love me or hate me- just, don't give up on me. If you don't believe in me... I might as well been left for dead. So can you do that for me?" he stared into Elizabeth's eyes, pleading.

She sniffed back tears and stroked Jack's cheek.

"I promise."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Um... hi! Right now, as I am typing this, I currently have no internet connection, so I have to fix that. Oops. Anyway, yet again in my stories, Jack showed emotions. (As it seems I do that every story... hehe) Liz seems to do that all the time, but maybe it's a good thing. Now they can connect more and understand each other. And maybe Jack can drink rum again! Yeah! So, Liz is awake, but in major pain, so she sleeps alot and can't get out of bed, which is okay for now. Will basically gave up and now, we have to see what is up with Teng. (Oh, and Jack's injury wasn't bad. The bullet scraped his skin, causing him to bleed a little. Liz just freaked out, is all.)**

**This could get interesting.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Jack walked out of the cabin, blinking against the harshness of the sun. Will was at the helm, Gibbs had taught him how to handle it, when he became captain of The Search. Jack cleared his throat, placed his hands behind his back in a very captain-y manner, and sauntered up to Will.

"How long have you been steering?" Jack asked.

Will didn't look at him. "Since last night. It helps clear my head." Will turned the wheel ten degrees west. "The sea has been calm, though, so it's not that rough. I can handle it."

Jack looked down at Will's hands, and saw that his knuckles had turned ghastly white, he was gripping the wheel so hard. Jack made a face, and grabbed one of the spokes. "I can releave you."

"No. I'm good." Will replied, knocking Jack's hand off the wheel.

"It's not like I steered a ship before." Jack joked, hoping to lighten up the tense mood.

"Yes, but every single time you do, you seem to sink it." Will looked straight at Jack, venom dripping from his voice. "I succesfully 'commandered' this ship. Therefore, I decide who steers it or not."

Jack was taken aback. "You don't trust me?" he asked, feeling hurt.

"No, Jack, I don't." Will moved the wheel a little to the left. "Now please, if you can, leave me be."

Jack nodded and left, like the captain told him to. He walked down onto the lower deck, talking to some crew members who asked him what had happened and how he survived the Kracken, hoping to hear a wonderful story. Instead, Jack told the truth.

"I ran. As soon as I made my way out of the sea beastie, I ran. I washed ashore of a port, got treated, and imprisoned. Nothing exciting at all." he said, with a frown on his face.

Ragetti and Pintel looked at each other. "That's it? No demons? No fight?"

Jack shook his head. "Nope. I just ran away. You really expect me to fight a thousand pound or more beast and win?" Jack scoffed and walked away, to find Gibbs and get some advice. Gibbs was always good for that.

(1)(2)(3)

Gibbs was down below, sorting through the invetory on the new ship. _This Sao Teng must have been loaded... _he thought, as he sorted through expensive herbs, spices, meats and fruits. He found the liquor cabinet and looked through it. _Ooh... _Gibbs nodded in improvement. _Brandy...scotch...rum... ale... nice stash. Jack's going to like that._

At that moment, he heard footsteps climb down the steps, and quickly recognized them as Jack's. He grinned, finding the key to the cabinet, and unlocked it.

"Hey mate." Gibbs greeted, grabbing a bottle of scotch and looking at the label. Unlike normal pirates, he could read. "Where you've been?"

"Lost." Jack chuckled as he saw Gibb's piggy eyes wander over labels of booze. "But nothing keeps me away, mate."

Gibbs nodded and placed down the bottle, picking up another one in the process. "Glad ter hear tha'." he shook his head at the bottle and went to get another one. "Happy ta see ya, Jack."

"Yeah, I'm happy to see me too." Jack sighed, leaning against the wall next to Gibbs.

Gibbs stopped his duty and looked Jack up and down. He had seen him this way before- many times. His posture was down, his shoulder's drooped, twidling his thumbs, a permanent frown on his face... yet his eyes held some life. Gibbs sighed, knowing that Jack came for advice... didn't he always? Gibbs was the one who practically raised him before Jack joined the East India Trading Company, and he was also the one who taught him the in and outs of pirating. They were always there for eachother- whether it be another one of Jack's hairbrained ideas or Gibb's desire to go after woman.

"What's troublin' ye, Jack?" Gibb asked, giving his full attention to his friend.

"Nothing." Jack said. Sigh. He always did this.

"I know ye well enough, Jack. I know when somethin' is troublin' ya. What is it?" Gibbs said, taking on his no - nonsense attitude.

Jack was silent for a minute, then cleared his throat. "It's her. She loves me."

"What's so bad about that?" Gibbs asked, confused.

"I never thought that... that..."

"You loved her back?" Gibbs replied, and watched as Jack turned his head to look at him. "It's okay, Jack. People fall in love all the time. If I remember correctly, you've fallen in love quite a few times."

Jack sighed and went back to twidling his thumbs. "This is different." he sighed again. "I actually... care about her feelings... not just about her body...like the others."

"And yer scared?"

Jack went silent, and paused his twidling thumbs. After a couple of seconds, he nodded.

"Huh." Gibbs went to grab a bottle of rum, and turned back to Jack.

"What?" Jack asked, looking at the older man.

"My friend, take my advice, pull down your pants and slide on the ice." Gibbs said, and thrusted a bottle of rum into Jack's hands, and turned back to his inventory duties.

Jack stared at the bottle, and sighed, giving up. He uncorked it and took a deep drink, allowing the liquor to run hotly down his throat. He swallowed it and made a refreshed sound. Then he took another sip. "Good brew." he stated, and heard Gibbs chuckle, and Jack took another sip, smiling at Gibbs.

(1)(2)(3)

Sao Teng kicked away the boards to the alter. He was fuming over the lost of his bride and his ship.

_Damn that Jack Sparrow._

"Prepare that ship." Teng ordered the sailors, pointing at The Search. "We need to go get... help."

Yong looked his boss, fear in his eyes. "You don't mean..."

"Yes, I do." Teng replied. Then he screamed out the next order. "SET SAIL FOR ISLA CRUCES!" he grinned as he saw everyone prepare for the voyge. "We need to make a visit to a very old, very sea friendly, friend, Yong."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Jack felt much better now. He was sitting with his friend, Mr. Glibb- excuse, GIBBS, nad was passing a genuine bottle of scotch back and forth. They talked about good time, Jack told a nasty joke, and Gibbs told Jack about Will committing a mutiny against Barbossa (who deserved it). They laughed until the sensitive subject of death came up.

"How was it like, Jack? Being dead?" Gibbs asked, handing Jack the bottle.

"Well, I wazzit actually dead, Joshamee." Jack slurred, and took a deep drink from the bottle."But being close ta it is something... something else."

"How does it feel? Is it scary?" Gibbs took the bottle back, took a drink and handed it back to Jack.

"At first, ye think it is. But there comes this void, and a silence. Surprisingly, it's comforting. And fear doesn't become an issue- ye don't feel anyhting." Jack took a sip of scotch. "The perfect time to think."

Gibbs sat solemly, watching Jack. "Whatcha think about?"

"Woman." Jack took a swig from the bottle, and looked down at the bottle, noticing htat it was almost empty. "Me mum, mainly. I was remembering the times when, even against me father's orders, she would bake my favorote treat. Remembering how she would play with me hair and fight with my grandma about cutting it. She never wanted to, if I didn' want to. How she would tuck me into bed and sing to me when I was upset over an argument with me father- even though I was damn near fifteen." Jack sniffed, and handed the bottle back to Gibbs, who took a greedy sip, remembering Jack's mum. She was a fine woman, that one. "I also thought about ... her."

Elizabeth?" Gibbs said softly.

Jack nodded his head. "Aye." He had taken the bottle and raised it to his mouth to take a drink, but couldn't.

"Woman." Gibbs grunted, making it sound like they were a curse- a curse that they couldn't live without.

"Yeah..." Jack said, and tipped the bottle, allowing the last bit of scotch to fall to the floor. "...woman..."

Jack was now drunk. _Really _drunk. Like, I- can't- take- a- step- without- falling- down- drunk. The type of drunk that even drunk people couldn't fathom.

After many attempts to climb the stairs, Jack was finally successful and stood up straight, his hand on his hips. He looked around the deck and grinned. So far, he was doing good...

"SPARROW!"

Jack jumped and fell backwards down the stairs, falling in a heap on the floor, laughing. Gibbs, who was sleeping hugging an empty bottle, woke up and saw Jack, then laughed.

"Ye alright there, mate?" he asked, laughing, as Jack pointed up the stairs.

"I was up there... NOW I'm down here!" Jack laughed and took a deep breath, looking around the room. "How'd that happen?"

Will stood at the top of the stairs, fuming, looking down at the site of drunken pirates.

"SPARROW! GIBBS! What the hell are you doing down there?" Will began to stomp down the steps.

"Uh oh!" Gibbs chortled and nudged Jack. "I- I think we's in trouble, mate."

"What gave you that idea?" Jack laughed, confused, and was lifted up off the floor by his jacket collar. He twisted his head and saw that Will was holding him up. "Oh. _That_." Jack immediately sobered up. "Hey, Will! Whatsa need me fer?"

"Your drunk." Will stated the obvious.

"And yer a eunich, yet I never say anything bad about that!" Jack was greeted, hard, with the floor. Will had dropped him.

"Elizabeth wants to see you." Will said, short and sweet. "Sober up and go see her."

"Aye, captain!" Jack saluted Will, who rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs.

"So he was up here, all night, with you?" Daiyu asked, braiding Elizabeth's beautiful hair.

Elizabeth smiled. "Yes. And he was a gentleman. Unlike Jack, I know, but he was so... sweet."

Daiyu grinned at the look on Elizabeth's face. Everytime she said Jack's name or even heard it, her face lit up. Daiyu continued to pull her hair and tying it.

"I don't know why people say mean things about him. He is a nice man." Daiyu tied off the end of Elizabeth's hair with a ribbon. "One of the few in this world."

Elizabeth smiled, and moved over a bit so Daiyu could sit comfortably next to her. She smiled at her friend and took her hand, looking over her nails.

"Hand me that little kit, over there." Elizabeth pointed at a small black kit on the desk and Daiyu retrieved it.

Opening it up, Elizabeth brought out small medical shears and a stone, used to rub off scabs and dirt off wounds. She grabbed Daiyu's hands and started cleaning up her nails.

"He is a good man." Elizabeth smiled as she rubbed the stone along Daiyu's fingers. "He just made a couple of bad decisions in his life."

Daiyu lightly scoffed. "Don't we all?"

Elizabeth chortled at her, and snipped her fingernails. "I guess your right."

A minute of silence hung in the room, and Elizabeth stopped trimming Daiyu's nails.

"I haven't seen Jack since this morning."

"Do you want to see him?" Daiyu asked, and went to get out of bed.

Elizabeth stopped her. "No- watch." she reached over and grabbed a tiny hand bell, and shook it.

In a matter of seconds, Will was at the door.

"May I help you?" he asked, leaning against the door.

Elizabeth smiled sweetly at him. "I need to see Jack. Can you send him up?" she looked Will in the eyes- he had stiffened up at her request. "Please?" she asked sweetly.

Will nodded, and walked away, in search of the older pirate.

Daiyu looked at Elizabeth and smiled. "So, you ring that bell, and someone comes and gives you whatever you want?"

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. "Yes- watch." She rang the bell again, and this time, Ragetti appeared at the doorway, bowing deeply.

"Might I be in service?" he asked, and Elizabeth nodded at Daiyu to make a request.

"May I have a glass of clean water?" Daiyu made sure to add the 'clean' part.

"Certainly, madame." Ragetti disappeared, and reappeared a moment later with a glass of water, then left to go do his duty.

Daiyu looked at Elizabeth and laughed. "Do it again." she nudged Elizabeth, who laughed at her. "Do it again!"

Elizabeth laughed and rang her bell, and Marty, the smallest pirate, answered.

"What do you need, Miss?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. I forgot." Elizabeth smiled sweetly, and saw Marty rolling his eyes as he walked away.

Daiyu and Elizabeth went into a laughing fit, grinning like fools. Elizabeth wiped tears from her eyes and stole a sip of water from Daiyu. Her chest was starting to hurt- she had to calm down.

"That is brilliant." Daiyu said, taking a drink of water.

Will appeared at the door, alone, and Elizabeth's face fell. "Where's Jack?"

"Drunk. Still want to see him?" he asked, and Elizabeth nodded.

"I've seen him drunk before. What does it matter?"

Will nodded, feeling hurt, and turned around, allowing Jack to walk into the room. His old swagger was back, and he held his arms up in the air, smiling.

"Elizabeth. So good ta see ye again." he turned and looked at Will. "It's alright. You don't have to chaperone."

"I'd rather stay." Will said, leaning against the door, crossing his arms. "No telling what you'll do to the woman."

Elizabeth and Daiyu looked at each other nervously. They could feel the tension coming off of Jack and Will.

"You can trust me, mate. I'm completely trustworthy." he put his hands together, and mocked bow.

Will looked at Elizabeth, asking Elizabeth what she wanted. She looked up at them and smiled.

"It'll be alright, Will. It's two against one- I think we'll survive."

Without a word, Will left, closing the door behind him.

"Hmm..." Jack smiled, and walked towards the bed. "Two beautiful woman, and ol' Jack." He climbed up onto the bed and sat in between them, throwing his arms over their shoulders. "What ever will we do?"

Daiyu scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Absolutely nothing." She pointe at Elizabeth. "She's the one that wanted to see you."

Elizabeth smiled up at Jack and kissed his cheek.

"Ew." Daiyu said, and crawled out of the bed, straightening up. "You two are disgusting."

At that moment, Will appeared at the door again and looked at Jack. 

"Jack- we need your help. Teng has our old ship, he's gaining on us."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to wolfblood16, who is such a sweetie. Thank you so much for that lovely pm! It made my day!**

**Chapter Twenty One**

Jack looked through the spy glass that Will had handed him, and sighed. It was, indeed, Teng, but something seemed off about the ship. It was as if- as if it wasn't following them.

"Keep a close eye on it." Jack said, handing Will back his looking glass. "If it so happens to get in range, use those-" Jack flitted his hand to the new guns at the back of the ship. "- fancy things."

"Aye." Will didn't argue, for he noticed that The Search was going a completly different direction. "Strange though, isn't it?"

Jack rubbed his beard and grabbed his compass. He flicked it open and saw the needle giving the direction in which the other ship was going.

"Blast it!" Jack cursed, and noticed Will looking over his shoulder, staring at the etching of Elizabeth that Jack did. Jack saw Will's face go white, and he quickly snapped his compass closed, and cleared his throat to get Will's attention. "They are heading for Isla de Cruce-"

Will looked over at the other ship, in shock. "Right to Davey Jones." he finished the sentence for Jack. He turned over and ordered his crew to follow the Search, and went over to the helm, to make sure they didn't lose them.

Jack turned around and saw that Daiyu and Elizabeth had poked their heads out of the door, and Jack frowned. Elizabeth was standing in front of Daiyu, a shirt hanging loosely on her._ If Elizabeth was seriously hurt, she shouldn't be up, _Jack thought.

"I think ye are suppose ta stay inside, Miss Swann." Jack argued as he calmly walked over.

"I think I need some assistance in changing my bandage, Mr. Sparrow." She grinned seductively at him. "Daiyu here knows not how."

Daiyu looked confused, and looked at Elizabeth. "What? I know how to-" she grunted as Elizabeth brought her foot down onto Daiyu's, and Daiyu got the hint. "Oh, THAT kind of bandaging. No, I don't know how." She walked around Elizabeth and stopped in front of Jack. "I'm gonna go down below- see if I can knick some sweets."

"Have fun..." Jack drawled, smiling at the petite woman.

"I should say the same for you!" Daiyu winked at Jack and went below.

Jack grinned at Lizzie, who backed up a few steps to allow Jack in. He quickly closed the door behind him. Elizabeth sat up on the table, discarding her shirt in the process, so the only thing that kept her modesty (on top, at least) was her bandage. Jack gently went to loosen the knot that kept her together, and stopped.

"May I?" he asked politely.

Liz lifted her arms up. Luckily, the bullet didn't go in to deep, and it was easy to get the bullet out. The wound was not really hurting her much anymore.

"You may." an inviting smile spread across her face, and Jack gently unknotted the bandage, and carefully began to unwrap Elizabeth.

It felt like Christmas to Jack, and he definitely knew that he would love the gift inside. When he had to reach across her back, he slowly leaned forward, and each time he did, he caught a whiff of Elizabeth. Her delightful smell of vanilla and a spice of some kind pleased him, and he felt himself becoming tight against his breeches. Then there came that last trip around. Jack could already see the redness and perkiness of her nipples, and that only caused the abdomen in his groin to grow. He gently placed the end of the bandage that he just taken off lay on the table, and stood back, able to see the wound. It was slightly red, but other than that, it seemed to be healing quite nicely. He went to go and take off the rest of the bandage, and Elizabeth stopped him.

"I want to do it." She smiled at Jack, who stood back, and allowed Elizabeth to reveal herself.

She took a deep breath. This was the first time any man would see her undressed, and she wanted to know if she had the courage to do it. She sighed again and looked up at Jack, his eyes dancing, amused. She gently unwrapped herself, relaxing slightly as the weight of the gauze was off at her.

Jack's eyes immediately went dark, and he sighed with content. "Oh, god, Liz... you're beautiful." he quickly stepped forward, plundering her mouth. Elizabeth wrapped her fingers in his dreads, and pulled him closer. They broke apart, breathing heavily, and Elizabeth muttered:

"I want to see you."

Jack beamed, and carefully dropped his coat from his shoulders. He tugged his shirt free from his breeches, accidently brushing against his hardness. He took the shirt off in one fluid motion and dropped it on the floor, taking a step towards Liz. She ran her long, elgegant fingers across his chest, and he sighed at the feeling of it. He smiled when Liz brought her lips to his chest, kissing him, raking her tounge over it. Jack entangled his finger in her hair and pulled her head back gently, kissing her deeply.

Elizabeth started when Jack leaned her back, taking one of his long arms and knocking everything that was on the table off, and she embraced Jack's mouth in another kiss as she felt her bare back meet the cool top of the table. Kissing her deeply as he removed her pants and bent his head down, kissing her intamately.

"Hey Elizabeth, dinner is being served, do you want-" Will began, opening up the door to her room. He stopped dead cold and saw a horrific sight before him. "Oh my god..." he breathed, and Elizabeth looked over at him, and screamed, jolting up. She felt Jack slide his fingers out of her, and turned to see who had disrupted them.

"GET OUT!" Elizabeth screamed, fear and anger putting a harsh edge to her voice. Will jumped at the sound of it, he never heard Elizabeth talked to him that way before. "GET THE FUCK OUT!" she screamed again, and Will came to his senses, turning around and quickly running out the door.

Jack cursed and looked at Liz, knowing the mood had just been killed. Elizabeth was breathing heavily, due to the fact that she was angry and embarrased, and missing the feel of Jack in her.

"Oh..." Jack stated, and looked at the door. "That's not good, innit?" he asked Elizabeth, who grabbed Jack, and pressed her body against his. "Elizabeth!"

"Take me, Jack... before I change my mind..." Elizabeth breathed into Jack's neck, and Jack felt himself grow again. He moaned as Liz trailed his tounge along his neck.

"I think we should go talk to Will first..." he gasped as Liz pulled his pants off, and rubbed herself against him. "Of course, he could wait twenty minutes..." Jack agreed with himself, pushing Liz back down onto the table.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I didn't bother editing it so doesn't yell at me. I'm too lazy. **

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Jack hovered over Liz, feeling her hands run down his back. He was kissing her like they would die tomorrow, and intended to do more than just that. And he enjoyed it- so far, their bodies were only rubbing up against eachother, but the contact of her skin against his made his every limb sigh with ecstacy.

Liz's hand trailed down and she lightly stroked Jack, feeling him, testing his size. Of course, she had nothing to compare it to, but she could automatically tell that Jack was bigger than the normal male. Call it 'woman's intuition'. She gently guided him over to her entrance, and prepared herself for the pain that was going to come.

But it didn't.

"Jack?" she asked, sounding like she was drowning. "What's wrong?"

Jack looked into her heavy eyes, feeling his eyes becoming heavy too. "Are ye sure ye want to do this? Because once I do, you can never git it back..." Jack motioned to the door. "Besides, Will would know..."

"So?" Elizabeth sighed. "He already knows we're not engaged anymore, due to what he saw. So what's stopping us?"

Jack twirled those thoughts around in his head and agreed with her. "Nothing."

Elizabeth kissed Jack, and felt him slowly glide into her... oh, god it hurt... a red pain flashed before her eyes, and she cried out in pain, biting her lip. Jack kissed her on top of her forehead and held her close, waiting for her to mold against him. When she did, he began to slowly move, taking himself out and entering her again, this time, she didn't cry in pain. Her mouth was shaped like an 'o', enjoying the feel of something new, something she had waited for... and her chest began to hurt.

"Ow..." she said, and clutched her breast.

Jack slowed his movements and looked down. He noticed that he was still holding her close, and that her chest must have been hurting. Jack gently layed her back down onto the table. and placed his hands right above her shoulders, lifting his body up slightly so he wouldn't rub up against her sore. He picked up his movements again, and within seconds, Elizabeth found out that she could very easily move with him. She grabbed his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin, as he moved inside her, making her feel...

...wonderful.

Everything Jack did made her feel wonderful. When he kissed her, for that brief moment, she felt wonderful and that nothing could hurt her. She never felt that in Will's kisses- they had actually started to become more like a job than enjoyable things. When Jack told her he loved her for the first time, even in that dire situation, she felt wonderful. When he reached out for her, held her close, stayed by her side and cleaned her bandages for her (she was awake enough to know that Jack changed them every morning), she couldn't help but feel wonderful. Free. Exciting. Loved.

Wanted.

He wanted her, and now, he had her. She smiled into Jack's chest and felt herself boil from the sheer pleasure he was giving her. He moaned, and thrusted deeper in her, filling her, pleasing her. She arched her head back, and he brought his mouth down on her neck. Jack lightly kissed and sucked on her, causing a red mark to appear, to let everyone know that she was his and he had taken her. She gasped as he licked the sore spot he just made, and brought her hips up, feeling a new, fantastic sensation rise up her.

She began moaning and crying, a trail of curses that she didn't even know she knew falling out of her mouth. Jack whimpered in his throat when she ran her nails down his arms, cutting him, _bleeding_ him, making him feel pain.

An exquisite pain.

Now her hands were moving along his back, cutting him, making him feel more pain. He didn't care. A couple of scratches was worth it.

"Holy... gah..." Elizabeth bit her lip, feeling the end come near. Jack was thrusting faster now, keeping up with Elizabeth, and with each movement, she cursed.

"Oh, God! Oh..." Elizabeth moaned louder. She shook and cried when she felt all her desires run out of her, and cried out one last time. "JACK!"

Jack growled and released himself, spilling into her. He gently slid out of her, and looked down, seeing what he did to her maidenhood. And smiled.

"Yer such a pirate..." he growled, and smirked when Elizabeth roughly kissed him, tears falling down her face from the most defining moment she had ever had.

"I love you..." she whispered onto his mouth. He grinned, and kissed her again.

"Feeling's mutual, luv."

(1)(2)(3)

Roughly about thirty minutes after Will had seen the most disturbing thing in his life, Will was standing on the less crowded part of the ship, watching The Search inch closer. The wind was picking up, blowing Will's dark locks out of his face, and he tried to concentrate on forming a plan for when Teng caught up with them.

Everytime he tried to concetrate, _that_ image popped into his mind. _That _disturbing image. It made him feel sick. Apparently, he couldn't give Elizabeth what she wanted, so she had to go somewhere else. She had to run into the arms of Jack Sparrow, that vile pirate-

Will sighed. He knew that he hadn't payed her enough attention, even when they were together. Jack was what Elizabeth wanted, what she needed... and Will wasn't like that.

Will wasn't a pirate.

"Will."

Hearing his name, Will turned around and saw Jack stand behind him, a flush across his face. He looked winded, tired...

_Ah. I know why. _"Basking in the afterglow?" Will snapped, and Jack put his hands up in surrender.

"Don't wanta fight wit' ya, mate. Just wanted to let you know- I'm not sorry for what ye saw." Will closed his eyes, ignoring Jack. "I care very deeply fer Lizzie- er, Elizabeth. So when I had the chance to take her, to call her my own, I took it." Jack moved to stand right next to Will. "You would have done the same thing."

Will fidgeted next to Jack. Being around the older man made him feel slightly uncomfortable, but he understood what he was saying.

"I had that chance." Will answered, and lowered his voice. "I just chose to ignore it."

Jack gently took the spyglass from Will and looked through it. "He's getting closer." Jack closed the spyglass and bent his lip up. "Damn it. Better get those guns, ready, aye, Will?"

Will nodded and took the spyglass back from Jack. "Hard to starboard. We're club hauling them. The Search is week in the front- we can take her down easily."

Jack nodded at Will and turned to go alert the crew. He stopped before he went to far, and looked over his shoulder.

"Ye going to be alright there, mate?" Jack asked, concerned.

Will nodded, and stood up straighter. "Yes. I'm fine. Let's get this situation taken care of." Will pointed over to Teng, who was getting closer every minute.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: GAH! I am so so so horrible and very very very sorry! I want everyone to know that I never forgot this story, it's just my muse for it ran away. But... it's back! And I have the next five chapters planned out! Enjoy! You deserve it, for the wait!**

**Chapter Twenty Three **

It was like a waltz. In time, perfect synch, the cannons were pushed into place and loaded. The soldiers danced with their rifles, plugging them up with gun powder and preparing for battle. In no time, Teng's groups were ready for battle.

Ready for bloodshot.

Teng knew he was.

He clutched the heart, which was buried deep in his pocket, and looked over at his first mate. He donned his malicious smirk, knowing that his mate could tell what his captain was thinking.

"Sir, are you ready? Are you sure you want to do this?" Yong asked, disbelief in his voice. For he heard stories about Jack Sparrow- a man who sacked Port Nassau without firing a single shot. A man who defeated a cursed skeletal crew. And man who came back from the known dead.

Teng slowly turned on his first mate, his chiseled face dark. "You have no faith in your Captain?"

"The truth?" Yong shook his head. "No. I don't. I think you are bleeding mad. You know as well as I do those stories about him. I believe them to be true - as much as I believe that he will kick your sorry ass from here to the new Americas and back for a second round."

Sao Teng's eyes flashed red, a warning for Yong to back away. But he didn't. He stood his ground. "Those be mutionous words to me, Mr. Yong."

Suddenly, Yong felt a dagger slide easily into his stomach. He had no chance to react, only to bend forward a little at the agonizing pain. Teng growled, bringing his deadly dagger out and pierced it back into Yong's chest.

"I don't like mutineers. So sorry. Nothing personal."

Teng moved Yong so the younger man had his back to the railing. With a gentle push, Yong's body flipped over the railing and into the unforgiven ocean. Teng smirked, and looked down at the now crimson dagger.

"One down, Mr. Jones. I do hope you deliver my package."

This was when Teng noticed the sailors and soldiers staring at him in fear. He snarled, and turned on them all. "WHAT DO YOU THINK I PAY YOU FOR? GET TO WORK!"

The crew scrambled quickly to find something to do, else they end in poor Yong's fate. Teng smirked out at the ship that he was approaching.

"I want to taste that virgin." Teng ran his tounge down the dull side of his dagger, and laughed at the taste of copper in his mouth.

Oh, yes. Today was a day for bloodshed.

(1)(2)(3)

Elizabeth gasped, and Jack lowered his head to nuzzle her neck.

They had begun the old dance of two lovers, each trying to please the other with their moves, so their experience would be grand and the finale spectacular. They sang each other's names under their breath, moaning along with the instruments their bodies turned out to be.

"Jack..." Elizabeth whimpered, feeling Jack push further into her tight body.

Jack lifted his head up to capture Elizabeth's mouth in a passionate kiss, feeling her legs wrap around his body, bringing him close to her. Her channels tightened themselves around Jack's trembling cock, and they knew that a bittersweet ending would come.

And came it did. In a white hot explosion, Elizabeth felt all the warmth pool out of her body onto Jack. At the same time, Jack pushed far into her, stilling hisself and shooting his desires into her. She never felt so full in her life...

"Oh, god, Jack!" She called out, hearing him grunt out her name as he finished, and slid out of her.

Jack moved to the side of her, resting his head on her chest. He could hear her steady heartbeat, comforted by the fact that she had her fingers knotting themselves in his hair. He wanted to stay like this forever.

He wanted her to remain here forever.

"Lizzie, I want you to promise me ye'll stay in here. With Daiyu, when I send her in. " Jack instructed, and his tone booked no argument.

But Elizabeth fought anyway. That's who she was, after all. "I won't make that promise."

Jack lifted himself above her, and stared forcefully down at her. "Elizabeth, I am not joking. I thought I lost you before- more than once, and I will not chance that again." Jack smirked. "So don't be an ass and heed my orders."

Elizabeth nodded. "Alright, Jack." _I'll stay in here ... for a minute or two._

Jack lowered his head to kiss her again, and smiled into her mouth as he felt her hands run down his arms. He pulled away before the kiss got too deep, however and smirked.

"Minx. I have ta go and git ready now."

Elizabeth pouted- an artform Jack was regretful to say that she perfected. "Now? Oh... I thought we could continue playing in here..."

Jack forced himself up and off the bed, bending down to grab his breeches. Pulling them on, he instructed her to find her clothes somewhere too, or else she wanted Daiyu to see her naked. Elizabeth just grinned and joked about how her and Daiyu were secretly lovers and she was only using him.

Jack grinned, imagining those two at sport. Somehow, he saw Elizabeth on top. "I'd pay ta see that." Once he was all dressed, he bent over the bed and kissed Elizabeth.

Now walking over to the door, he stopped and turned his head to see her. "Swords are in the closet."

Elizabeth paled. "How did you know-"

"Luv, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" he smirked and opened the door. Before he left, he said: "And I know you. Jest promise you'll escape when things get too rough."

(1)(2)(3)

Jack allowed Teng to catch up with them, even allowed Teng to come on board. The two Captains stared at eachother in contempt, not uttering a word to each other.

"What do you want, Teng?" Jack broke the silence, crossing his arms.

"A trade. A virgin for a heart." Teng offered, holding up a brown package.

Jack smirked. "A virgin, ey?" He whistled over to Will, who, for once, didn't mind being picked on. He'd do anything for Elizabeth. "Here ya go. A virgin." Jack held out is hand. "A heart, I believe?"

Teng laughed cruelly. "Not this virgin!"

"Well, there are no any other virgins here." Jack smirked. "Took one of the ladies meself."

Teng's eyes flashed red, and Will decided to push him just a tad bit further.

"Top or bottom, lover?" he asked, smirking. "I'm easy either way."

Jack guffawed at that, and Will only smiled. The crew chuckled and pointed at Teng's face. He was livid, and disgusted. Jack noticed a glint of silver, and quickly pushed Will out of the way and jumped in the other direction as Teng swung his dagger wildly.

Will got to his feet and brought out his sword, meeting Teng's blade with his own. Jack kicked Teng hard in the side, and Will and him took the ample oppurtunity to beat him.

The crew screamed and began fighting Teng's crew, who decided that now would be a good time to come aboard and help fight for their Captain.

And thus, the battle begun.

**A/N: Short, I know, but it's something! I've got loads of ideas now!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Elizabeth met her opponent's blade at each thrust, and facked going right- struck left, and her enemy was dead. Elizabeth paid no mind, she stepped over the dead body and moved onto the next soldier.

_Pirate._

Her next attacker lunged at her, but she jumped back and watched as her enemy's blade embedded itself in the deck. Throwing her whole body weight, she knocked down the man. Elizabeth kicked with all her might, and heard the sickening crack of his neck. Another one - dead. She moved on.

_Pirate._

She saw Teng, and hid. But then Jack, her love, jumped out and attacked Teng. After a few moments of watching them, Elizabeth was turned away into a fight.

_Pirate._

(1)(2)(3)

Jack and Teng danced around eachother, their blades meeting each other's in harsh blows. Jack picked his leg up and kicked Teng hard in the chest, knocking the smaller man down. The pirate then kicked the soldier's stomach hard and then tried to disarm him, but Teng reached out and grabbed his ankle, pulling him down hard on the floor.

"How dare you?!" Teng spit in Jack's face, as he pinned Jack down on the deck. "I was going to claim her!"

Jack smacked his head up on Teng's face and rolled ontop of him. "You, mate, have a sick life. Sick, sick, sick! Git over it, find yerself a new girl- WHOA!" Jack screamed as he was propelled backwards.

He hit the deck hard, and the last thing he saw was a brown boot flying towards his face, and he had no time to roll out of the way. Teng laughed at the unconscience pirate, and left him to go find Elizabeth. If he can't have her, no one will. Teng could not wait to have her pinned to the ground, tied up, as he would take her and then kill her.

(1)(2)(3)

Daiyu found Elizabeth out on deck and pulled her over to safety.

"Daiyu! What are you doing?!" Elizabeth argued, angry that someone pulled her out of battle. Her blood was hot, and she wanted to help Jack get these bastards off his ship.

Daiyu didn't say anything, only pointed to a figure at the other end of the ship. Elizabeth gapsed, and went to go to her Jack.

"Jack!"

Sao Teng blocked the way to the pirate, and went to grab for Elizabeth. Fortunately for Elizabeth, Daiyu jumped in between them and saved her. Unfortunately for Daiyu, Teng's strong hands wrapped around her small neck and squeezed tightly. He didn't care who he killed, he would have no remorse.

She kicked him on the knee and spat in his face, and breathed in deeply when Teng let go to wipe his face. She fell to her knees, and Teng viviously grabbed Daiyu's hair and pulled up sharply. Daiyu screamed in pain, for it felt like he was going to rip her scalp off. She screamed again when she saw Teng prepare his fist to hit her across the face.

She closed her eyes, but felt no contact. Daiyu opened her eyes and saw Elizabeth attatched to his arm... she was biting him, and hard too, for she broke skin and he was bleeding. Teng's hand loosebed it's grip on Daiyu's hair, and Daiyu took the oppurtunity to puch Teng's groins, really hard, once, twice, and once more for the pleasure it gave her.

Teng swung his arm and Elizabeth was thrown across the deck. She landed on her side and rolled conviently into Jack's arms. Jack had just opened his eyes and caught Elizabeth before she rolled off of the deck and into the sea. He laid her down on the deck and was above her, a position that he personally loved. _But this is no time to think about that, Jack, her eyes are closed! Elizabeth!_

"Elizabeth, open yer eyes, luv." Jack said, cupping her cheek. He hoped she heard him. Jack let out a great sigh of relief when Elizabeth's beautiful brown eyes opened and she smiled up at him with a smile.

"Hey."

"'Ello, luv. Had me worried there." Jack said, deciding to take the oppurtunity to flirt... even in battle. He couldn't help himself, his blood was pounding in his ears and he had a gorgeous woman right beneath him. Elizabeth smiled and gave him a quick kiss, then pulled away with a gasp.

"Where's Daiyu?!" She asked, fear frozen in her eyes.

(1)(2)(3)

Teng swung his arm , but Daiyu was quick and ducked the blow. She rolled over to where a sword was laying on the deck. Daiyu straightened up and began swinging wildly, unskilled, and it seemed as soon as she had it in her hands, Teng knocked it out.

Taking out his own sword, he took the oppurtunity and plunged the tip of it into Daiyu's stomach.

She felt no pain. In fact, this gave her an oppurtunity to see a brown package (that seemed to move in a steady beat) inside of Teng's coat.

"NO!" Elizabeth screamed, and her and Jack run towards her.

It was too late. Daiyu Seng was dying.

But not before grabbing the heart of Davy Jones and threw it to Jack, who caught it and pocketed it without a moment's hesitation, before Teng even noticed.

Besides, Teng was too busy being stabbed in the back by Lizzie's sword _too _ notice. The vile man coughed up blood, and slumped forward, falling on the already deceased Daiyu.

Elizabeth had tears in her eyes as she pulled her sword back and sliced through Teng again. And she kept stabbing him, repeatedly, each thrust getting stronger and stronger, her face becoming more stone. Jack knew he had to stop her. She managed to stab him three more times before Jack grabbed her waist and pulled her back, making her drop her sword. She fought to get out of Jack's hold and mutilate Teng's body, but Jack held fast.

"Elizabeth! Stop, stop ya did it, yer done! She's gone, Elizabeth, ye did it, ye killed him... shh..." Jack whispered in her ear.

Elizabeth stopped struggling and her body rocked with silenbt sobs. She took a deep shuddering breath and cried out, her knees buckling. Jack wnet down with her, nuzzling his head in her shoulder as he held her back close to his front.

_Too much, _he thought, _too much for her too handle. _Jack was use to losing friends, use to being ankle deep in blood, use to killing people. He knew Elizabeth wasn't... but she did it. And survived. After all, she was a pirate.

And the Black Pearl's crew cut down and pushed back Teng's soldiers. Some went willingly back when they saw that their captain was dead. Some sighed with relief and surrendered. But all of them stopped fighting, whether dead or giving up.

(1)(2)(3)

The fallen enemies, the pirates gave back to the Chinese. Captain Jack and some sailors came to peace, and they agreed to leave them with no trouble, as long as they could collect their dead. Jack thought that was fair enough.

He tried to get the soldiers to take back Teng's dead body, but they didn't want it. Jack laughed when each and every one of them lined up and took turns spitting at his dead body. Apparantely, none of them liked him. So they rolled him off the deck and unceremoniasly pushed him into the sea.

When the Chinese left, Jack set to the task of counting his own dead- three. Mr. Cotton (Jack felt a pang of sorrow, for the bird- it went unusually silent); a crew memember and Daiyu. Gibbs suffered a nasty cut, and Will was knocked unconscience for a good hour, but they would pull through.

Out of respect for the dead, Jack cleaned up Cotton; Will, the crew man; Elizabeth sullenly cleaned Daiyu. They all wrapped them up in cloth, and tucked a bottle of rum in with them each, and lowered the bodies gently into the rolling sea.

A moment of silence was held, and one by one the crew left to go start the fixing of the ship. Jack looked over at Will, and Elizabeth, and wrapped an arm around her. He felt the heart beat in his pocket- he had forgotten about it, during all the craziness.

"I 'ave to tell ya two something." he said, and led them into his - and now, Elizabeth's- cabin.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Gasp! Another update, so soon! Heehee enjoy people, we are near the end. Thanks for bearing with me through this (wierd yet awesome) journey. Davy Jones to come soon.**

**http://movies. Twenty Five**

Elizabeth sat in Jack's lap, her arms wrapped around his chest. Will was silent, not really caring at Elizabeth's actions. It was a little unsettling, though, to see Jack being sympathetic towards someone.

_I guess love is weird. _Will thought, as he saw Elizabeth kiss Jack's cheek and settle her head in the crook of his neck.

"What did you want to tell us, Jack?"

Jack tightened his hold on Elizabeth, and cleared his throat. Elizabeth lifted her head and stared into Jack'sa rugged features.

"We goin' after Davy Jones."

"WHAT?" both Will and Elizabeth screamed, and Jack lifted his hands to his ears.

"Why? Jack- no. We just got rid of Teng, and we don't need more of the whole fighting - the - bad -guy thing right now!" Elizabeth exclaimed, and leaned closer to Jack's ear, and whispered: "Besides, I kind of wanted to relax... with you, if you know what I mean."

Jack felt himself get aroused at Elizabeth's simple words, and cleared his throat. "Well, we could relax for a few days, but I think that Jones is going to come and find us soon. So I already ordered Gibbs to drop anchor."

"What?" Will spoke up. "Excuse me, I'm the Captain of this ship, I'm the one who gives orders!"

"And I'll tell you why I did that." Jack shifted, and Elizabeth moved out of his lap and into another chair. He stood up, and turned so he could lean on the table and look at the two of them. "I want the Pearl back."

"Jack, the Pearl is-"

"I know." Jack sighed, remembering his old ship. "Believe me, I know. I'm gonna git Jones to raise it for me. He's done it before- and I want me ship back."

"Jack, no!" Elizabeth stood up and looked into Jack's face. "You lost your life for that stupid ship before, and you want to do it all over again? What, have you learned nothing?"

"I've learned alot." Jack went into his pocket and brought out the brown package. "I've learned how to negotiate." And he tossed the package to Will.

Will looked confused, and opened it up. His eyes widened and his mouth opened wide as he reached in and pulled out the heart of Davy Jones. Elizabeth's mouth was opened wide (and being the pervert that he is, Jack wanted it to do something) and she looked at the heart to Jack to the heart and back to Jack again.

"Where did you get that?" she asked, taking the heart from Will to look at it. "Did Teng have it on him?"

"He did. Daiyu found it and threw it ta me, right before she-" Jack stopped, seeing the look on Elizabeth's face. "I'm gonna use it ta raise the Pearl, and when it's raised, I am going to stab it."

"No."

Jack and Elizabeth turned their attention to Will, who stood up and reached into his pocket. He pulled out his father's dagger, and stared at the heart. Jack brought the heart closer to his chest, and held out his hand, as if trying to push Will away.

"What're ya doin'?" the pirate captian asked, not liking the look in the eunuch's eyes.

"Jack, screw the Pearl. That blasted ship always gets away from you, you can find another ship. We have the heart, we have the perfect oppurtunity to stab it now and get this whole 'cat - and - mouse chase done with." Will explained, stepping closer to Jack.

Jack took a step back. "Will, I see a oppurtune moment to have both of me girls in me life. And I promise, after I get me ship back, you can slice and dice the heart. Carve it into a pretty thing, I don't care... just, let's get the Pearl back first."

Elizabeth laid a hand on Will's arm, and Will stopped going after Jack. "Will... please. Let's get the Pearl back."

"Why? He's only going to lead us into danger again!"

Jack flustered, and went to say something, but Elizabeth interrupted.

"We're always in danger, Will. No matter what we do. And if Jack wants to get the Pearl back..." Elizabeth walked to Jack's side and held his hand. "... then I'm going to help him."

"Will, I don't normally ask for anything. Just let's do this, and we can all move on with our lives." Jack said, sounding... smart. That threw Will in a loop, Jack making sense. And asking for something! Jack never asked, he took, like he took Elizabeth, took command of his ship, took the heart and was going to use it for his own personal reasons...

"Alright." Will said, and pocketed his dagger. "We're anchored until Jones comes to us. However long that might be."

"Be glad the sea is calm." Jack said, giving him a small smile. "Or else we'd be in trouble." Jack smiled, trying to lighten the mood, but Will just rolled his eyes.

"You two can have the cabin. I'll sleep with the crew." Will offered, knowing that if he didn't surrender his cabin, the new couple would go and frolick on the deck, in the galley, anywhere. And Will didn't always want to be cleaning the deck. "Try not to be to loud. There are people trying to sleep on this ship, you know."

Jack nodded, and smiled as he pulled Elizabeth closer. "Thanks, mate. We'll try our best."

Elizabeth swatted Jack's arm, but pulled him into a kiss when Will closed the door behind him.

His moustache tickled, and Elizabeth smiled against his lips when he pulled her so close, Elizabeth couldn't tell when she began and he ended. Elizabeth's hands traveled up the back of his neck and her fingers tangled in the black mass of his hair, and he chuckled when she parted her lips for him to taste her. His tounge explored her mouth hungrily, leaving no spot untouched, and she chased his tounge back into his mouth and roamed around his own. It quickly became a battle, but Jack won when he lifted Elizabeth up and leaned back on the table. Elizabeth laughed, and kissed Jack again, resting her knees on the table top. Jack was uncomfortable, however, and carried her over to the bed, where they continued to tease eachother until they were breathless.

"What are you going to do after you get the Pearl back?" Elizabeth asked, tugging gently on his beard.

Jack smiled, and laid his hand on her waist. As he talked, his hand moved up to her chest. "Pillage. Plunder. Rape. Destroy. Ye know, all the normal things."

"Would you... would you go and... and see other woman?" Elizabeth asked, and felt Jack's hand stop right underneath her breast. Elizabeth bit her lip, and locked eyes with Jack.

"Now, why would I do that when I have a beautiful woman right here, sharing a bed with me?" Jack leaned forward, and lightly kissed Elizabeth on the lips. "I have no desire to go whoring again, Elizabeth."

"What? I'm your whore now?" Elizabeth asked, with a teasing tone to her voice. Jack relaxed when he realized she was just joking, and decided to play along.

"Yes mame, ye are. A very expensive one to. Can't afford to pay ya, so I'll take ye on me ship, and we can sail around the world." Jack said, moving so he was ontop of Elizabeth now.

She just smiled and giggled, pushing her hands underneath his shirt to feel the hot flesh underneath. "England?"

"If you want."

"Singapore?"

"We can watch the parades."

"Peru?"

Now, Jack lifted his head up and looked at Elizabeth. "Peru? What's a Peru?"

Elizabeth smiled. Finally, a place Jack didn't know about. "Yes, Peru. In the South Americas?"

Jack smiled, and brushed his lips against hers. "Let's go there."

Elizabeth accepted Jack's kiss, and rubbed her hands along his back. It seemed as though their clothes melted away, and their hands were everywhere, marking, burning invisible scars on their bodies. Elizabeth began to cry, and Jack stopped himself from entering her and cupped her cheeks.

"What's wrong, luv?"

Elizabeth reached up and touched his face. "Do people die like that? Just like that, one second they're there and the next they're gone?"

"Usually, luv. No worries- I'm sure Daiyu is happy wherever she is. She's probably being a wiseass to the big man right now."

Elizabeth gave a watery laugh, and started sobbing. Jack brushed back peices of her hair, being extra careful with her. Normally, he'd leave and have the woman cry out, but this was Elizabeth. Elizabeth changed him.

"I don't want to lose you." Elizabeth teared, and Jack kissed her forehead.

"Your not. I'm right here. See?" Jack slid into her body, and they gasped at the contact. It was still new for the both of them, being this close to eachother. "Right here."

Elizabeth clutched onto Jack as the moved together. It was still a wierd sensation to Elizabeth, but a sensation she greatly enjoyed. Jack filled her, hot and heavy, in her body, and she loved being this close to him. Their hearts beated as one, their collective moan ands gasped filled the air as if they were singing a song. Elizabeth could not get over that he loved her, and wanted her to feel loved. She just hoped that she was making him feel loved also.

Jack moved at an expert's pace (he considered himself an expert in this area) but this was brand new. He never had a strong emotional connection with all the others, mostly, they just laid there and have Jack pound into them. As long as he left the money, they didn't mind. But with Elizabeth, it was different, She moved with him, talked to him, loved him, and he in turned loved her back.

_I think I like being in love... _Jack thought as they exploded together, and all coherent thought flew out the window.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: There is suppose to be a humorous little thing with pants, and if you remember one of the very first chapters, you'll know what Jack was talking about.**

**Chapter Twenty Six**

"Jack... it's daylight out, people are walking by..."

"Didn't stop ye yesterday..."

"People are going to wonder why we spend all our time locked in a cabin..."

"Well, if they could only see what I see, then they'd understand..."

Elizabeth smiled as she rubbed herself against her Captain. True, he had nothing to be Captain of, but they were working on fixing that. It had already been three days, and according to a couple of Teng's old crew that stayed to help the ship sail, Jones was after Teng as well. And they were still on Teng's ship- which Will had successfully commandeered- and now they were just waiting to have Jones knock on their door.

Unexpectatley, Jack and spread her open and thrusted deep inside her. Elizabeth cried and threw her head back, feeling Jack's knees curl up behind her. She grabbed hold of his thighs for anchor and began the tiring yet erotic moves that Jack loved. He told her, once, that seeing her breasts bounce up and down was one of the greatest sights ever. But that was Jack- he was a pervert. A scoundrel. A pirate.

But she still laughed and kissed him, instead of slapping him (like he deserved).

"Oohh..." Jack moaned. "Ride me hard, Elizabeth..."

That was a thing she learned about Jack. He loved loved _loved _to talk and whisper things in her ear whenever they made love. He also liked it when she bit his ear when he was climaxing, and he liked it when she screamed out his full name (Johnathan) when she finished. She could understand that, she loved him groaning out 'Elizabeth' instead of her beloved pet name, 'Lizzie'. It just made it seem... more pleasurable, saying each other's birth names.

"Johna- Oh god... can't... can't..."

This was another thing she loved about him. All she had to do was ask him something or tell him what to do, and he'd do it. So he rolled her onto her back and began thrusting inside of her. She didn't last long, he did he special tounge thing on her neck (she had NO idea what he did, and he wouldn't tell her... a 'Sparrow's secret' he told her.) and it sent her over the edge. He came soon, with Elizabeth biting down on his ear lobe as he filled her.

Now came the part that Elizabeth loved most about Jack. That he would lay down next to her and actually talk to her, and not pull on his breeches and go do pirating. "There is enough time in the world to witness everything, just slow down so you'll have a chance to enjoy it." was one of Jack's favorite sayings. Elizabeth repeated it to herself everyday.

"Should be soon."

Elizabeth bit her lip. "I think you should hide, or something. I mean, you did kill his Kracken... he's probably very upset with you."

"Jones is upset when a seagull flies overhead. I'm not afraid of him." At Elizabeth's doubtful face, he added: "Much. Besides, I already paid me debt. I owe him nothing."

Elizabeth remembered exactly how he paid his debt, and knew that if it wasn't for her, he'd still be running. She killed him, sure, or at least made a damn good attempt to- but she smiled. If it wasn't for the kiss, then Jack wouldn't be free. She never would have called it off with Will, and never decided to go off on her own in Tortuga she wouldn't know if Jack was even alive. It was a hellish path, but they were finally together.

"What are you going to say to him?" Elizabeth asked.

"I thought about dancing around, shove the heart into his tentacled face and then demand me Pearl back."

"That seems like you. Childish and rash."

"Exactly." he smiled and kissed Elizabeth. "Just wondering when he'll get he-"

"SAO TENG!!!!!"

Elizabeth gasped and wrapped the blankets around her. Jack put a protective hand over her stomach and grabbed his blunderbuss, jumping out of the bed. He went to go open the door, but Elizabeth stopped him.

"Let me go, Elizabeth, I'll be fine!"

"No! It's not that! Jack, you aren't wearing any pants!"

Jack looked down to see himself... naked. And he groaned.

"I've been doing that a lot lately." Elizabeth looked confused, but he payed her no mind and pulled on his pants.

He picked up his shirt and pulled it on, tucking the loose ends into his pants. He then went and grabbed his ratty old blue vest and threw that one, and buckled his belt.

"Stay in here. I'm gonna pop out there, get me Pearl back, and once he's gone I plan on carrying you over the plank and back home."

Jack siezed Elizabeth's shoulders and pulled her into a bruising kiss. He groaned when he pulled away, and brushed a peice of hair out of her face.

"Your like a siren. I can't get enough of you."

"Go get your Pearl back." Elizabeth pushed him towards the door, smiling to show that she had confidence in him. Inside, her stomach was churning and her heart was beating fast.

(1)(2)(3)

"SAO TENG!!!" _Pah._

Will recoiled into the darkness, watching as the putrid sea demon clomped by. He saw the door to the Captian's quarters open and Jack walked out.

_Pah. _"You-" water spit out of Jones' mouth. "-Your suppose ta be DEAD!"

"I was. For a second or two." Jack shrugged. "It seems tha' the world still needs a little Captain Jack."

"Impossible. You defeated my KRACKEN?"

Jack smirked. "Wasn't too hard. You could have told it to brush it's teeth every once in a while, though."

"No matter." _Pah._ "Your debt was paid when you were taken down with the Pearl." Davy Jones began searching the ship again.

"Looking for someone there, mate?" Jack acted as if he was unpreturbed that Jones was there- but his insides were jumping around. Being near him just made him feel icky.

"Where's Sao Teng?"

"Dead. Rubbed through by me own- " Jack stopped. It was great that he was proud of Lizzie, but he had a feeling that he shouldn't boast about her in front of the sea creature. "-friend."

"He was a worthless man anyway."

Davey Jones turned to go back aboard his Dutchman, when Jack stopped him.

"I know something you don't know..."


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Sorry it took me awhile to get this out. I start writing things, but then they just fade. I don't know how many drabbles and one shots I have started and scrapped. I have dabbled in CH, JB, and la la laed with 50 Sentences, but now I am back to Chinese New Year. I have the rest of everything planned out, all I have to do now is sit and type. So when you read this, you are also going to read the last four chapters of this very long, very stretched out fic.**

**Enjoy!!!!! Expect a mushy A/N at the very end!!**

**http://potc-cny. Twenty Seven**

"So..." _pah _"You expect me to just sail you to the Black Pearl, raise it and let you sail off with no- " _pah pah. _"nothing for me? I highly doubt that, Sparrow."

Jack wiped away the water that Jones spewed out on his face, and shook his head.

"No. I plan on giving you something." Jack sat back and kicked his feet up on the desk. "What, yet, I'm not sure."

"Plan on taking the duration of the trip to think on it?"

"Yes, if that's possible." Jack looked at his nails, bored. "But I know what you really _really _want."

"And what, pray tell," _pah _"do I _really _want?"

Jack smirked and stood up. He paced around the room and Jones was wondering what he was up to. Then Jones noticed the beats he was making while he walked: _thump thump. thump thump. _Straining his ears, he heard his own heart. It was in this room, right now, with Jack, his wench, and him. He cast a dark look over at his whore, who just stood silently in the corner, and returned his gaze to Jack, who was smiling proudly. "

"Damn man, to have all this pride in yerself." Jones sputtered, and drew himself up to his full length. "Alright. A ship for a heart." He held out his almost human like hand. "Me heart?"

Jack mimicked him. "Me ship?"

Sigh. "Ye are an infuriating man, Jack Sparrow!!!!"

"Thank you. I take that as a compliment." Jack took one step toward the crustaceous creature, even dared to place a hand on his hard shelled shoulder. "Now, I will give ye yer heart when and only when you deliver me ship. If ye don't deliver me ship, I will be forced to cut this heart, and if I cut this heart, then you will cease to exist. And then I won't get me ship back, which would call me to be very upset."

Jones gave a nod of his head. In a blink of an eye, Jones had his human like hand around Elizabeth's neck, the stray tentacle inching it's way up to her face. Jack threw himself at Jones, but Jones backhanded him. Jack flew into the wall, and Jones pinned the young woman against him.

"I should take this here wench as a good faith payment." _Pah. _"But we both know that didn't work out last time. So I leave you with a promise, Sparrow."

He revelled in the look of utter fear in Jack's eyes, and knew the man was worried about the kicking woman he had on his body, struggling to catch breath.

"If ye don't give me me heart, I promise to kill her. I promise to torture her slowly, in front of you, no less. Her screams will haunt you in your sleep for the rest of yer life. I promise that."

With a disgusted growl, Jones dropped Elizabeth. She crumbled to the floor and greedily took breath, but Jack didn't go to her right away. He kept his eyes locked with Jone's murky sea green ones, and shuddered. The beast was horrible looking when he smiled.

"Then let's not have that, shall we?" Jack cleared his throat and held out his hand to shake. "I promise ta give you yer heart upon the arrival of the Black Pearl."

"I need something else besides me heart in return."

"Well, what else do you want?" Jack asked, fearing the beast's answer.

" Something... or someone... you treasure most in this world. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

With a nasty shake of hands, Jones disappeared and Jack dropped to his knees, examining the angry purpling marks on Elizabeth's fair neck.

(1)(2)(3)

Elizabeth itched at the wrapping Jack had placed around her neck. It was so the little sores and cuts she had recieved from Jones' tentacles wouldn't get affected and possbly scar- Jack mentioned that he wanted to run his tongue along her smooth skin. She blushed at that - she was still new to this whole 'love-sex-foreplay-funny wet noises' thing.

Now her, Jack, and Will were all sitting around the cabin, not uttering a word.

Elizabeth did not like the silence. She knew Jack was worried about his ship, and what was to come next, they all were. But she also knew he was thinking about the big bed over at the Pearl, and how many positions he would take her in on it- he kinda whispered that thought into her ear before Will entered the room.

Will. Poor, sweet Will. He was silent because he lost what he thought might be his future. He had planned out that he would get married, have babies, and if and when Mr. Brown passes away, own the smithy. Now he had a broken heart, a broken ship and a broken crew. Elizabeth felt responsible for it, for the pain he felt. But she knew she couldn't take the full blame, Jack and the events that happened in their short but oh-so-fun filled life had contributed to the Will that sat before her. He was unhappily in love.

She was silent for a reason that even shocked her. All of the sudden, she imagined herself laying in her own bed, back in her old house at Port Royal. Jack was with her, and they would make love in the morning light and laugh at jokes. But she knew that she would never again lay in those comfy soft sheets, knew that she would have to make home somewhere else. Right now, it seemed that the Black Pearl would be her home.

If they ever get the Black Pearl back.

But it didn't matter. Wherever Jack was, and whatever Jack was doing, she planned on standing by his side. Pirate lass and all.

Jack's voice broke through her thoughts, and apparently Will's too, because he jumped up slightly.

"Maybe we should all just go to bed now."

"You just want to bed Elizabeth now, that's all. I'm not leaving without a good explanation, I want to know how you plan on decieving Jones long enough to get yer ship."

"Alright, number one, leave Elizabeth out of this."

Elizabeth pulled a confused face, because she was wondering what had happened between them. Then it came to her. She was what had happened between them.

"Number two... I don't know quite yet. I'll figure something out."

Will scoffed. "Always figuring, hey Jack? Never have a definite plan? No wonder you keep losing the Pearl, and your life, as it seems."

"Will-" But Elizabeth was cut off.

"No, Elizabeth, ye don't need to defend me." Jack turned back to Will. "I don't care if you are the Captain of this ship, lad, but right now I would gladly punch you out. So watch what you say around me. Give me time to think on it, and I will come up with something. I'm good at making plans."

"Yes, plans that fail."

"Hey, that's hitting a little below the belt!"

"Guys!"

"I'm surprised that you have anything below the belt to hit!"

"WILL!"

"You should talk, ye eunuch!"

"JACK!"

Will launched himself at Jack and started puching him like crazy. Jack managed to knock him out, however, and quickly too. He laid the young man on the bed, and looked over at Elizabeth.

"Before ye ask, no." Jack looked back down at his fallen friend. He answered Elizabeth's unasked question. "Things will never be the same."

"That's life."


	28. Chapter 28

Title: The Chinese New Year

Rated R

Summary: It was a fine time to fall in love. It was a fine time to tell the person you fell in love with them, thus putting said loved one in mortal danger.

Disclaimer: I don't own potc.

Note: I had time to sit down and clean up my binder- and I found my plans for TCNY!! So, with some minor changes and an apology for not updating The Jack Series (my computer kicked the bucket... it's at the doctors now.), I present to you another chapter of The Chinese New Year!!! There is one more chapter, and an epilogue, then this story will be over- officially! lol.

(Psst... your welcome, howlongmustiwait!!!)

Chapter Twenty Eight

Will Turner had left the cabin after he woke up, oddly calm. It was like he finally had closure, and knew he would no longer make any more trouble.

For Elizabeth, it was a little unnerving. But what was unnerving was that Jack was now sitting at his desk, his hands folded under his chin and staring off into space.

"Jack, are you alright?" Elizabeth asked, placing her hands on his shoulders. Like a good little... lover, she guessed... she began rubbing his shoulders, hoping to relax his man.

_Heh. My man._

"Luv I need some time to myself. Do ye mind?" Jack asked, sounding oddly displaced.

Elizabeth let go of his shoulders and took a step back. "I am leaving!" Elizabeth said, hoping that Jack would change his mind.

He did not answer her.

"Witness em doing the leaving!" Elizabeth tried again, turning a little towards the door, but still able to turn to Jack if need be.

The need never arose.

"I will be back soon, then." Elizabeth said her goodbye, and left, closing the door behind her.

Elizabeth didn't get it. One moment, Jack was whispering obsenities in her ear; the next, nothing. Elizabeth began to wonder if she did anything wrong.

_Maybe we went to far, to soon. But... he wanted to! And I wanted to, and he is always talking about taking the oppurtune moment! _Elizabeth shook her head. _Silly. It's not you - it's the Pearl. Well, getting the Pearl back. Jack did look shaken when Davy Jones came... he looked horrible._

Elizabeth shuddered, then decided to stick close to Gibbs on deck. Some men were eyeballing her, and she knew that if she stuck with Gibbs, she'd be safe.

Jack heard the door click shut and let his lip go. He had to bite his lip in order fo him not to tell Elizabeth to stay. He needed to think of a way to rid himself of Jones once and for all, and his girl was a distraction.

_Heh. My girl._

Jack leaned back in his chair and placed his hands, clasped together, on his chest. Smiling, he thoguht of the way Elizabeth looked when they were talking of curiousity.

_Glad we gave into that._

He remembered marveling at the beauty this girl- he _was _ten years her senior- held. But it was not her beauty waht attracted Jack to her. It was the wit she held on her tongue, the ability for her to speak her mind. To hell with the consequences, she always wanted you to know the truth- or, at least, her version of it. She was spitfire, his Lizzie. After this Jones deal was done with, he couldn't wait to sit down and hold a conversation for hours -

Jones.

What he treasured most.

_Dammit. Fuck, crap, shite, hell, bugger, bugger, bugger, BUGGER. _

Jack grabbed his head - he had a headache all of the sudden.

_Damn it all to HELL. _

He had not planned on this. He had not planned on any of this. _Bugger. _It was a fine time to fall in love. It was a fine time to tell the person you fell in love with them, thus putting said loved one in mortal danger. _Bugger. _Now he had to figure out a way to get the Pearl back, kill Jones, get the moody eunuch off into the yonder and save Elizabeth.

He needed to shoot something. A knock sounded on the door.

"Captain, we found Barbossa in the brig. What would you like to do with him?"

Jack smiled, and grabbed his gun off the desk, making sure it was loaded.

_Sometimes there is a silver lining. _

Jack walked back into the cabin about a half an hour later, wipinjg off a drop of blood that got on his gun. It felt good, taking his agression out on Barbossa. He simply walked in there, smiled, and asked Will if he coule please shoot him - "For old times sake." After two bullets, and some mean jibes, Barbossa was dead and Jack felt a tiny bit relaxed.

"Hello, Jack."

Jack looked over and saw Elizabeth sitting on the bed, looking up at him with cautious eyes.

"'Lo, Lizzie."

Elizabeth visibly relaxed at the sound of her pet name. Jack placed his gun back on the desk, and walked over to sit next to her.

"Is everything alright now?"

Jack gave her a soft smile, and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. He rested his hand on her soft cheek.

"Elizabeth... ye know I really care for ye?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Of course. And I feel the same way..." _Where is he going with this?_

"And with this Jones deal, I-"

Elizabeth hushed him by placing her finger on his lips. She stopped him, because he might say what she didn't want to hear.

"I'll be careful." she said, trying to make it seem that she was alright. See if he'll take this her way. "I promise." She smiled. "And whatever happens, I won't burn the rum."

Jack chuckled. "Poor rum. It always meets a brutal end." He leaned forward, gently pushing her back.

"It's a tragedy. The rum never really has a chance. I mean, it sits there, _completely_ innocent, and people come and set fire to it. So sad." Elizabeth's hands came to rest on his neck/

"Poor rum."

Elizabeth nodded, feeling Jack's lips brush against hers. "Aye. Poor rum."

Jack seized her lips before she could say anything else. He kissed her passionately, gripping her hips and pressing her on him. He was already beginning to grow in his breeches... but something felt off.

_I really care for you. Hell, I love you._

Elizabeth ran her tongue down her neck, and he groaned. Jack rolled over, so Elizabeth was on top, and sat up. He itched her skirt up, and touched the soft skin he found there. Jack looked into her eyes, watching them grow darker by the second. It aroused him more... but not as much as it use to.

_I want to have you for as long as I can._

Jack reached up and placed a surprisingly soft kiss on her lips. Elizabeth moved her lips, but let him kiss her, it felt too good to take over... Jack kissed her more deeply, slipping his tongue over her lips to enter.

_I do want you. I do..._

Elizabeth kissed along his jawline, working so his manhood came free from his pants, and went to push herself on.

"Shh..." Jack laid a hand on her stomach, stopping her.

"Jack?"

"Take it slowly, luv. Make love to me..." Jack gripped her hips and helped her move onto him slowly. "Take me slowly..."

Jack's mouth opened as Elizabeth fully sat on him. His eyes closed, and with a forced groan, rested his forehead on hers.

_Enjoy this. Enjoy her before you tell her..._

She took her time, like Jack asked, and began making love to him.

_I want to keep you. I do. I should tell you this, tell you all this... I don't know if I can keep you. My treasure..._

Jack began thinking of treasures. Gold and silver is what pirates went for- but there were other treasures to be sought, also. Silk, spice, rum, books, ink and paper...

Then there was a pirate's greatest treasure, a treasure most men woul want but never seek. Love. Pure, simple love... well, if love could be simple... and pure. Pirates were legendary for being cut throat, not for handing out roses.

Jack looked up at his love, her face contorted in pleasure, and felt himself slip away. What would he do, if he did not save her? Would he travel to hell to get her back?

Would Jones be quick? Knowing the beast, he would tie Jack up and make him watch as he hacked into Elizabeth with his vice like claw.

"Jack?"

Jack snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her. She seemed confused- and disappointed.

"Jack are you feeling well?"

Now it was Jack's turn to act confused. "What, luv?"

Elizabeth looked down to where they were intimately joined - only, they were not joined anymore. Jack laid limps against his thigh... he had gone soft on her.

Elizabeth was still breathing hard, looking at Jack with hurt eyes.

"I''m sorry, luv."

Elizabeth blinked, and got up off his lap. She looked like someone had slapped her.

"Don't blame yerself, luv. It's not your fault."

Elizabeth smoothed out her skirt and sighed.

"I just got a lot on-"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked, her tone low. "Ever since Jones came, you ahve not been acting like yourself. Making lewd comments, and then-"

Jack looked down at his hands and sighed. "I know."

"What is wrong?"

Jack sighed, and fixed his breeches. "I have to give Jones what I treasure most."

"So? What would you have to give up?"

Elizabeth looked down as Jack grabbed her hand and ran his thumb across her skin. "Oh."

"Oh."

"This is complicated."

"Aye."

Will's ship followed The Flying Dutchman fo five days, until they reached near Isla de Cruces. Jack had grown a little distant from Elizabeth, ever since the incident. She knew he was trying to think of a way to to get the Pearl and keep her, but the closer they got to the isle the more it seemed impossible to keep both.

So now Jack had two choices- get the Pearl or keep Lizzie. Any normal man would choose the girl... and Jack did want Elizabeth...

But her made a deal with Jones, and the creature was famous for keeping deals.

_Again, Jack, you were stupid._

Jack placed a rather chaste kiss on Elizabeth's lips. She was sleeping, still, the blankets scrunched around her waist. She had stolen one of Teng's shirts- not that he needed them anymore- and used it as pajamas. Jack thought she looked adorable, swimming in the oversized shirt.

Jack couldn't resist kissing her again. Even though he gave off the air of not being concerned, and a little drunk, inside he was being ripped apart. He not only felt horrible, he was furious with himself. Once again, he jumped into a situation without thinking of the consequences. and now, in order to get back the thing he cared for, he had to give up the thng he loved.

Jack got up off the bed, careful not to wake Elizabeth. He moved to the desk, and opened the drawer that hel Jones' heart.

He could do it. He can end it all now, stab the heart and somehow commandeer a vessel. But he hesitated. He didn't want jus any old ship, he wanted his ship, he wanted the Pearl. And Elizabeth.

He was a selfish man.

No. He'll think of something... he'll ge the Pearl, give Lizzie to Jones, then sneal onto the Dutchman at night and steal her back...

No, no, no!

He'll get the Pearl, stab the hearty, and watch as Lizzie went down with the Dutchman.

NO.

Maybe he should attack Jones with a dozen sea turtles and force him to raise the Pearl.

Jack sighed. _It's no use. I'll have to give up her._

Jack closed the drawer again, went and sat on the bed next to Lizzie, and frowned.

"I'm sorry."


	29. Chapter 29

Title: The Chinese New Year

Rated: R

Summary:

Notes: This chapter was crap, and went through major rewrite. So it is better!!

Chapter Twenty Nine

Jones walked over to the side of the _Flying Dutchman_, and breathed in through his tentacles.

_"Come."_

The waves parted. Jones held his claw and his hand out over the churning waves, envisioning the_ Black Pearl._

_"Come."_

With a turn of his claw, a spout of water shot up and showered the two ships. Jones kept his arms over the water, seeing with satisfaction a ship coming up to break the surface.

On the other ship, Jack watched in amazement as boards started filling the holes; sails fell from the masts, and the figurehead was rebuilt out of thin air. Soon, the sea was calm...

... and the _Black Pearl_ was back.

Jack smiled and stood next to Elizabeth, staring at his beauty- the _Pearl_. Elizabeth came closer to Jack, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

The _Pearl_ seemed whole - the candles burned in his cabin, so Jack knew it was fully furnished; like the last time the _Pearl_ was raised.

His ship! His wonderful ship was back and there, with everything! Oh, he could not wait to go home and sit around in his cabin; take the helm; make love to Lizzie proper on his bed...

"Sparrow. We have - _pah_ - a deal."

Jones, alone, had done his freaky teleporting trick and was now standing behind Jack and Elizabeth.

"I want me heart... and me payment." _pah_.

Jack bit hip lip, and turned around. He regrettably let go of Elizabeth. She looked nervous, but Jack had assured her that she would be safe. And she believed him; he would not lie to her, not after all they went through together.

With all the bravado he could muster, Jack sauntered over to Jones. He dug in his pocket and produced a bundle.

"Here's yer heart; go bye bye now."

"Sparrow."

"Tute sweet! Come on, the sea isn't gonna... do sea things without ya!"

"I want me payment."

"And you have yer payment. One ship, one heart. Fair is fair; square is square. I really don't see-"

"Sparrow."

Jack sighed in defeat, and felt his mind go numb; he could not believe what he was about to do. He turned away from Jones and turned to Elizabeth, who looked at him in disbelief.

"No."

"Elizabeth, I need you to go-"

"No, you said-!"

"-With Jones."

Elizabeth's face flushed red with anger. "No, you promised me-"

"It'll only be a short while."

"YOU PROMISED ME!!" Elizabeth felt hot tears pour down her cheeks, but paid them no mind.

"Luv, I don't want to-"

"Well, that's bloody obvious! What was I, a conquest?!"

"I don't you to to go."

"BULLSHIT."

"Shh, it's only for a little bit..." Jack reached up to caress her cheek, but she slapped him in the face.

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ TOUCH ME!!"

Elizabeth was full out sobbing now; the crew watch, feeling pity. They wanted to help, but they didn't want to intefere with Jones. Cowards.

Jones just smiled; he thought this was amusing.

Elizabeth turned around, she could not look at him anymore. Jack came up behind her and placed her hands on his shoulders. She tried moving away, but he had a firm grip.

"Don't say anything. Yer making this harder. I'll get you back. Ye just have to go with Jones for awhile. I'll get you back. That I promise. I'll get you back soon."

Elizabeth didn't look at him, but answered coldly. "Why should I believe you?"

"SPARROW. I AM WAITING." Jones called out impaitently.

Jack gripped Elizabeth's shoulders. "Come on."

"No. I refuse to be your payment."

"Elizabeth, come on."

"Get your fucking hands off of me."

Jack did so... but wrapped his arms around her mid section and lifted her up. She began screaming, kicking and crying as Jack carried her across the deck.

Jones wrapped his tentacle around her waist, and pulled her out of Jack's grasp. He smiled cruelly at Jack's lost look.

"No worries- _blip_- Sparrow. Go have fun on yer _Pearl_... I think I might have some fun of my own." Jones looked in the petite's woman's face and smiled. "I hope - pah- ye like tentacles, darling."

Elizabeth gave a silent scream, and tried to pry herself loose. She looked around for help- but no one moved. Not even Will.

And Jack would not even look at her, not even a passing glance.

Her heart shattered.

"Ah... I think I hear some hearts break! Lovely sound, lovely sound..." Jones laughed cruelly and turned to go back to the Flying Dutchman.

Then he felt a sharp pain.

(1)(2)(3)

Will watched in disbelief as Jack calmly walked back, away from Elizabeth. He went to stop Jones, but Jack stood right in front of him.

Jack moved his hands behind his back and twirled something around in his hands. He hummed, and with his finger, motioned for Will to take the object.

Will growled in annoyance and looked down at Jack's hand.

He was holding the heart! But... what did he give Jones?

No matter. Jack wanted to give the heart to Will.

When Jones turned his back, Will heard Jack whisper harshly to him:

_"Now!"_

In an instant, Will grabbed the heart from Jack's hands and dropped it on the ground. He pulled out his father's dagger, and quickly fell to his knees. He plunged the dagger into the heart once, and heard Jones cry in pain.

Will looked up to see Jones drop Elizabeth on deck, and she scooted out of the way. But it didn't seem to be enough, Jones was turning around and preparing to attack. He lifted the dagger again and jammed it back into the organ, twisting this time and causing Jones to writhe in pain.

Davy Jones ripped open the passage in his hand, and pulled out Jack's compass. He glared up at the infuriating pirate and snarled.

"Damn you, Sparrow!"

With another painful cry, Jones fell to the ground dead. He body seemed to turn to water, and went off the side of the ship into the sea. The crew on deck heard cries on _The Flying Dutchman, _and knew that the cursed crew was dying. Will scanned the deck real quick, hoping to at least get one last glimpse of his father before he disappeared.

_The Flying Dutchman _splintered and cracked, and jets of water began circling the masts and hull. It snapped loudly, and the water itself seemed to drag it down into the depths.

Then there was an eerie silence, where you could hear no one breathing. Then there was a collective gasp and the crew started milling around the deck, looking at eachother for answers. What just happened was a phenomenon, history that people would never believe.

Jack Sparrow glanced over at his _Pearl_, smiled, then went straight to Elizabeth, who was still sitting on the deck. He went to help her up, but she pushed him away and stood up on her own.

"Eliza-"

Jack was cut off by the cold stare she was giving him, she need not say anything because her eyes said it all. Jack took a step back, suddenly afraid to be near her. Her eyes were like daggers peircing into him, making him feel highly uncomfortable.

She pushed past him, marching into the cabin and slamming the door. But not before saying, loud and clear for Jack to hear:

_"I hate you."_


	30. Chapter 30

Title: The Chinese New Year

Rated: R

Summary: Jack is back, Teng is dead, Jones is defeated. Jack finally fesses up his feelings for Elizabeth, and vice versa. Will becomes Captain of his own ship, new and old friends are lost and a new bond strengthens. The ending of the story The Chinese New Year, where the only thing to do is to step forward into the new part of your life.

Warning: Some language, some angst, some sex.

Notes: Okay, I started this story back at the end of August 2006. It is not Feburary 2007, and it is over. I apologize for this story being dead for the longest time, but it is back and finished. Thank you all who read this for sticking around- I bet it got annoying sometimes, didn't it? Well, I had a totally different ending planned, but I thought it was crap so I changed it. This ending is better, believe me.

Well, I am not going to say anything else. Let's finish this thing!!!

Chapter Thirty

Jack Sparrow lifted the short man so Marty could scurry over to the _Pearl_. This was it, the thing he has wanted ever since he came back- the _Pearl_. He felt happy, exhilerated, that he would finally go home. But there was a part of him that brought him down, three certain words that dampened his spirits.

_"I hate you."_

Jack closed his eyes and sighed. She didn't mean it- did she? No, surely not. But she might, he did put her in danger. But didn't she understand that he had to sacrafice her for only a few seconds? At the time, he knew she wouldn't understand, but now it was said and done- it was all said and done.

The Royal Navy. Sao Teng. Davy Jones. The raising of the Black Pearl, Jack finally coming to his senses and admitting he cared for someone else other than himself. It was all done, and Jack finally felt like he could breathe.

Jack turned around on deck and watched as the rest of the supplies that Will had let go off being boarded on the Pearl. He walked over to the young Captain, and smiled at him.

"Jack."

"Will. I would like to thank ye for yer hospitality."

Will chuckled. "It's not like I had much of a choice, did I?" He returned his gaze to the sea, a solemn expression on his face. Ever since the Dutchman fell, Will had spent a lot of time simply staring out into sea.

He was thinking about his father. Thinking about the ship he now captains, the life he will lead now that he had officially become pirate. Thinking on how he loved a woman who didn't love him back, but happy that she was gone.

Jack knows, he thought it all before too, staring out into sea.

"'Fraid not." Jack joined Will at the rail, and looked out into the calm sea now too. "Strange, isn't it?"

"What?"

"Never thought the sea was captured, when we think of it as freedom?"

"Nothing is ever free Jack. Not even you." Will scoffed, playing with a knot hole on the railing.

Jack looked at the young man's profile, and noticed for the first time how... adult, he looked. He was more mature than Jack felt at times. "I'd like to think of myself as free."

"Please. You have duties to the Pearl as Captain, so you are not free work-wise. You look out for all the people you care for, meaning that a lot of the time you are usually stuck helping someone. Now your in love, so your heart isn't free either." Will looked over at Jack. "The only way you have freedom is if your dead."

"Don't go talking like that. Of course we are free."

Will gave him a sad smile. "I just beg to differ, that's all."

An uncomfortable silence lingered, and Jack shifted in his spot.

"Would you consider us friends, Jack?"

Jack smirked. "More aquaintance then friend, with a deep disrespect for the other." Jack tapped Will's shoulder. "But I consider you an ally. Know that if I am in trouble, all I have to do is send word."

"Does it work in reverse, also?"

"Course."

Jack moved from the railing and went to leave. "I have to go get a certain crew member of mine, if you don't mind."

"No, I don't." Then Will lowered his voice. "Not anymore."

Jack took his time walking over the the Captain's cabin door, and raised his hand. He gently knocked on it with the back of his knuckles, and heard someone ruffle around behind it.

"Yes?"

Jack smiled, just at hearing the sound of her voice. "The Pearl is ready, love. Time to go."

There was a silence, and her voice came back, harder than before. "Fine then. Goodbye."

"Elizabeth, come on. Can't sail the ship without ya!"

"Yes you can. Goodbye."

"Oh, so ye are just going to sit in the cabin and watch me sail away?"

"I might even wave goodbye."

"Ye can't stay here."

A silence. "I can. I am sure Will won't mind."

Jack groaned- this girl, bless her heart, was so frustrating! "Where would you sleep?"

"Will might be willing to share his bed."

Images of Will touching what he touched, kissing those perfect lips and hearing the lovely sounds he heard before made his blood run cold. _Oh hell no. No one is having her, save for me!_

"That's _not_ funny."

"Not meant to be." Elizabeth's answer was quick. "Run along now, _Captain_ Sparrow. This is not where your suppose to be."

"Your not where your suppose to be either."

"I think I'll manage." Then the other side of the door went quiet, and Jack knocked on it again.

"Open the door."

Silence.

"Elizabeth, open the damn door."

His ears were met with silence again. He pounded on the door, hearing Elizabeth scury away. _Damn woman..._

"Elizabeth-"

"No."

"Elizabeth Anne Swann, open this door."

"Noo-oooo!" Elizabeth mocked him, making her voice light and carefree.

"ELIZABETH!" Jack rolled his eyes. NOW she was just annoying him, making him angry. He took a deep breath, and collected his wits before he lost them and kicked the door down- Will would not be too happy about that.

"Elizabeth, darling, come out of there." He said, lightly. A little too lightly.

She answered in a sweet tone. "Jack, darling, please go to hell."

"YOU FIRST."

There was a silence, and Jack heard the door's locks being moved as Elizabeth unlocked them. Soon the door was wrenched opened, and Elizabeth's face appeared, red and angry.

"Make me."

Jack smirked. "Ye sure?" Elizabeth nodded in defiance, and Jack bent down.

"What are you doing?!" Elizabeth screeched, as Jack grabbed her knees and lifted her up, causing her to go forward and lay across his shoulder. She started punching his back, screaming: "LET ME DOWN! NOW! YOU HERE ME? YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, JACK SPARROW!!"

"I'm trembling in me boots." Jack looked over at a random sailor. "Lower the wish."

The great bridge that connected the _Pearl_ to the new _Hope_ lowered, just enough so Jack could step on it and calmly walk over to the other side.

"LET ME DOWN! I CAN WALK ON MY OWN!!"

"Ah, but will you go to the _Pearl_?"

"Of course I will, you idiot! Where do you think I _can_ go?!" Elizabeth sighed, and stopped beating on Jack's back. "You are so daft."

"But you love me because of it."

In a monotone voice, Elizabeth answered. "Unfortunately."

(1)(2)(3)

"Alright, now." Jack said when he entered his cabin. He just spent the whole day walking around the Pearl; examing the hull, the figurehead, and taking control of the helm for a long while. He left Elizabeth in his private cabin, to cool down and no doubtely explore the cabins.

Upon entering the private area, he rubbed the two little statues at the door, a little thing he did to help bring luck to him.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, but she no longer seemed mad, upset or frustrated.

"You've had some time to calm down. Is it over? Are you mad at me, yet?"Jack asked, a little nervous.

Elizabeth pouted, and looked over at the small window. "No." She fiddled with her hands, and looked up at Jack. "I know what you did. Kind of smart, actually."

"So you don't hate me? Ye don't want ta... throw me down, shackle me up... do naughty things to me?"

Elizabeth sighed, shook her head, and clearly stated: "Jack, you have two options. Either kiss me and convince me to stay, or keep talking and I will leave."

Jack smirked and leaned in, capturing her lips with his own, and began convincing her. His hand traveled up her hip, grabbing her and pulling her into the embrace. He was possessive, he knew, but she was his and that was that. He put all his emotions into that one kiss, telling her how much he cared, how much he was jealous of anyone who looked at her, how much he loved her and would never let her go.

Elizabeth was now practically sitting on his lap, fighting for dominance over the kiss. Jack put up a fight, however, he presented a challenge- and she loved a challenge. She chased his tongue back into his mouth and explored it with her own, causing Jack to moan and grip her waist. He stood up, lifting her and carried her over to the bed, where he would have her right and proper.

-----------

"Tell me something about yerself."

Elizabeth laughed. "Me? Not so much interesting stories about me..."

"I beg to differ. I think there are many interesting stories about you." Jack winked. "They don't even have to be true."

"Hmmm..." Elizabeth thought, cuddling up to her pirate in the bed. It was late at night, the moon shining through the windows told her so. Jack was warm, slightly sweaty, but none the less comfortable. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her close, and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Well, there was this one time where I snuck off with Will and we got lost in a dune. Want to hear about it?"

"Certaintly."

"One time... I was being punished, because I ran outside and skinned my knees."

"So horrible." Jack chuckled, deciding to play with her hair while she talked. "I would've put ye over me knee..."

"SO I ran away, and went to walk the beach. I was dressed in some breeches, that William gave me before. We always use to sneak out... and have our little adventures..."

"May I ask why?"

"Because we needed to get away. I was always stuck in the mansion... and Mr. Brown was always drunk... I can't count how many times Will would climb up my tralice, and sleep on my floor with a black eye or a bruised bum... anyway, we would always run out and go down to the beach."

"And?"

"And one day I ran into William and he said he found a treasure chest in a dune." Elizabeth smiled. "And he took me there to see it... you want to know what it was full of?"

"What?"

"Black pearls."

Jack snickered and pulled Elizabeth closer. "Liar." Jack brushed his lips against hers, and sighed.

"You asked for a story. A story does not have to be true."

"Think anyone would believe our story?"

Elizabeth smiled while she thought about their story. Cursed pirates, blood ritual, Davy Jones, a haunted ship, Krackens and Chinese soldiers killing virgins...

"Nope." Elizabeth laughed. "I think people would just think it's make believe."

THE END


End file.
